Le secret de l'Empereur
by peacecraft31
Summary: Synopsis : UA One Piece. Mihawk devient le commandant en chef de la cité Impériale de Kyoto. Il découvre le secret de l'Empereur (Shun) et de La Princesse par hasard. Histoire vu par tous les protagonistes. (Yaoi et Hétéro plus de 18 ans).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui une nouvelle fiction en 12 chapitres. Chacun d'eux est écrit d'un point de vue différent et le prénom de chacun est en titre de chapitre. Elle m'a était inspiré en visitant le japon cet été. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Biz Bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Le secret de l'Empereur**

 **Chapitre 1 : Mihawk.**

Mihawk avait les yeux écarquillés. S'il s'attendait à cela. Il avait pris son nouveau poste de commandant du palais impérial que depuis quelques semaines. Son prédécesseur lui avait dit :

 **\- Ici on ne juge pas, on ne regarde pas, on ne touche pas et on ne pose pas de questions. Notre devoir est d'obéir. Si tu fais bien ton travail tout se passera bien. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, seule ta mission compte. Protéger la famille impériale.**

Il avait hoché la tête en souriant, c'était une chose aisée pour lui. Mais là il ne savait pas comment réagir devant cela. Il était dans ses pensées quand une main vint l'attraper par l'épaule et qu'il se sentit soulevé par son col. L'être devant lui, qu'il contemplait un instant avant, se jeta sur lui en criant.

 **\- Ne lui fait pas de mal je lui dois la vie.**

Mihawk se sentit enserré de toute la force de l'autre, le ramenant un peu à terre et l'éloignant d'une dague pointée vers les commissures de sa bouche. Il regarda l'homme derrière lui qui le menaçait et découvrit l'Empereur qu'il se devait de protéger. Il était rempli de sang de leurs ennemis et son regard brillait de rage.

 **\- Commandant Mihawk vous allez bien ?** se renseigna une voix au loin qui courrait dans sa direction.

 **\- Oui général Roronoa. Restez où vous êtes !** ordonna-t-il tout en protégeant de la vue de son cadet l'être contre lui. **Ici on va tous bien. Nous avons fini la mission. La Princesse va bien. Retournez auprès de nos hommes et faites un état des lieux. Mettez-en détentions les survivants qu'on les interroge et faites soigner les blessés. Je vous rejoins de suite.**

 **\- Bien comandant. Empereur, Princesse,** salua le général avant de partir exécuter les ordres.

Le regard de Mihawk n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Jamais depuis qu'il était là il avait vu l'Empereur dans cet état. Il sentit le poids du corps contre lui bouger. Une plainte murmurée - mais entendue des deux hommes se faisant face - sortit de la bouche de la Princesse.

 **\- Shun, pitié, sans lui je…**

 **\- Tais-toi !** claqua la voix du seigneur. **Il n'a fait que son devoir.** L'homme resserra sa prise sur l'habit du commandant avant de continuer. **Si vous parlez de cela…** l'Empereur respira profondément avant de reprendre contenance. **Venez me voir dans ma chambre après le repas pour me faire votre rapport sur l'incident !**

L'ordre donné le souverain relâcha sa prise et récupéra l'être entre les bras de Mihawk. Il souleva la Princesse et partit avec elle vers ses appartements. Le Commandant lui rejoignit sans un mot ses subordonnés.

* * *

Il arriva rapidement dans son bureau et y trouva tous ses généraux ainsi que quelques capitaines. Il les observa en silence mais eux parlaient entre eux. Une discussion attira son attention. Celle du Général Kidd et son second le Capitaine Killer. Il s'y attarda dessus quelques instants.

 **\- Je trouve que l'Empereur a été négligent,** disait le général.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** questionna son second.

 **\- On enlève la Princesse et il part à son secours en laissant l'Impératrice en plan. En plus c'est leur mariage aujourd'hui. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Que va penser l'Impératrice de cela ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va penser. Mais je pense que l'Empereur lui, il a pensé qu'une sœur jumelle ça ne se retrouve pas, alors qu'on peut épouser une nouvelle Impératrice.**

Mihawk pensa que cela se tenait mais maintenant il ne savait plus trop quoi penser après avoir vu… il ferma les yeux pour ne plus y penser. Puis il se rappela des mots de son prédécesseur et comme pour s'en persuader il dit à voix haute.

 **\- Il suffit !** **Ici on ne juge pas, on ne regarde pas, on ne touche pas et on ne pose pas de questions. Notre devoir est d'obéir. Si vous faites bien votre travail tout se passera bien. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, seule votre mission compte. Protéger la famille impériale.** Tous acquiescèrent **. Si cela ne vous plait pas vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez. Nous sommes au palais impérial. Nous protégeons la famille impériale et le reste ne nous concerne pas, est-ce clair ?** un nouvel acquiescement se fit.

Tous repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations et Mihawk entra dans la pièce isolée du fond qui lui servait de bureau. Il s'assit sur un coussin derrière la table de bois pleine de dossiers. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il était assez d'accord avec les dires de Kidd mais aussi de Killer. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas voulu faire attention au bruit de couloir mais là il allait devoir le faire. C'était peut-être une question de survie.

 **\- Roronoa vient !** appela-t-il. L'homme arriva tranquillement et en silence il attendait les ordres. **Peux-tu me trouver le nom de la Dame de Compagnie de la Princesse.**

 **\- Oui commandant.**

 **\- Bien merci.**

L'homme ressortit tranquillement comme il était entré. Mihawk ferma à nouveau les yeux et se remémora ses quelques semaines.

 _C'était une matinée des plus ensoleillée de la semaine. Une brise douce caressait ses cheveux. Il se sentait bien. Devant sa glace il contemplait son reflet. Ce costume de commandant du palais impérial lui allait à merveille. Il savait bien qu'il avait mérité cette place après ses nombreux faits d'armes. Malgré tout il avait été surpris de recevoir cette lettre trois mois plus tôt. Dedans il lui était demandé – ou plutôt sommé - de venir prendre le poste de commandant du palais impérial et de réquisitionner ses hommes ainsi que du personnel neuf pour le palais. Il était alors parti avec son second Roronoa Zoro à la chasse aux recrues. Zoro n'avait jamais été accepté par les autres car il était trop différent. Ses cheveux et ses yeux verts n'amenait que méfiance dans l'armée. Lui par contre il avait reconnu sa technique à l'épée et l'avait donc naturellement pris sous sa coupe et amené avec lui au palais. Le jeune homme lui avait présenté deux amis à lui. Un brun avec des cernes sous les yeux -qui avait l'air d'être un état de fait sur lui- il était médecin et scientifique, il l'avait trouvé des plus intéressant. Puis il avait rencontré le second, un cuisinier blond qui passait son temps à draguer les femmes. Mais il avait confiance, jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit envers l'Impératrice ou la Princesse. Ensuite les quatre hommes avaient voyagé dans tout le pays pendant ces trois mois. Il avait rencontré Kidd et Killer, les deux étaient comme Zoro, mal vus à cause de leurs dégaines. Le général avait des cheveux rouge tomate et son second portait un masque en toutes circonstances. Tous étaient repartis pour leur voyage vers le palais et le recrutement du personnel. Puis le jour tant attendu arriva vite. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient être présentés officiellement à la famille impériale ainsi que prendre leurs fonctions. Il avait hâte d'une certaine façon._

 _Une voix le sortit de ses pensées et il rejoignit Roronoa et d'autres hommes pour aller à leurs intronisations dans le palais. Cela s'était fait dans la grande cour où l'Empereur recevait ses invités de marque. Pour arriver à celle-ci, il faillait passer un portique surélevé de trois marches amenant à trois grandes portes battantes peintes de rouge. Ensuite une grande cour de gravier accueillait les nouveaux arrivants. Lui et les siens s'étaient mis face aux anciens afin de leur dire aurevoir. En son fond, un grand bâtiment de bois réhaussé d'un escalier d'une vingtaine de marches offrait son hospitalité à l'Empereur et aux siens. L'homme se tenait fièrement en haut des marches, accompagné de sa fiancée – qu'il épouserait dans quelques semaines- et de sa sœur la Princesse sans nom. Quand il avait demandé on lui avait répondu : « elle se nomme_ _Princesse_ _». Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Les trois étaient entourés de gardes qui quittaient le palais et de Dames de Compagnies pour les deux demoiselles. Quand tous les anciens eurent quitté l'enceinte du palais, après le discours du souverain, un grand banquet fut organisé pour les nouveaux arrivants. Très rapidement la famille impériale s'était retirée laissant les soldats entre eux._

 _Le lendemain, il avait été surpris de voir apparaitre l'Empereur de bon matin. Lui était dans la cour principale du palais et faisait l'état des lieux tout en donnant ses ordres._

 _ **\- Empereur, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**_ _se renseigna Mihawk._

 _ **\- Non !**_ _claqua la voix impériale. Tous se figèrent._ _ **Je suis heureux de vous voir tous ici. Je sais que vous arrivez pendant la préparation de mon mariage et sans avoir eu le temps de prendre vos marques. J'en suis désolé mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je vous serai donc gré de faire au mieux. Ici il y a quelques règles et vous les apprendraient vite avec les quelques anciens qu'il reste. Ce palais est immense et vous avez le droit de vous y promenez comme bon vous semble vous êtes chez vous. Il y a juste un endroit où seul le commandant et quelques privilégiés peuvent aller et sur mon appel. C'est le centre du palais, ma résidence personnelle. Il vous est formellement interdit d'y entrer, toute personne ne respectant pas cela sera exécutée d'office. Il n'y aura aucun jugement, même pour vous commandant, si vous y rentrez sans invitation.**_ _Il vit que tous firent « oui ». Alors il continua._ _ **Une autre règle, vous pouvez fonder une famille avec les domestiques si cela vous plait. Mais je vous interdis le viol, c'est la mort directe comme pour rentrer chez moi. Ici on se respecte et on se soutient, on est une famille. Ce sera tout pour les règles aujourd'hui. Commandant !**_ _claqua à nouveau la voix du souverain._

 _ **\- Oui Empereur ?**_

 _ **\- Comptez-vous faire un tour de vos hommes tous les matins ici ?**_

 _ **\- Oui Empereur.**_

 _ **\- Bien alors si on ne se revoit pas avant, à demain matin.**_

 _ **\- Vous…**_ _hésita Mihawk._

 _ **\- Je me lève tous les jours à cinq heure et je cours dans mon jardin privé pendant une heure. Après je fais des Katas pendant une heure de plus. A sept heure je me lave, m'habille et déjeune. A huit heure on me porte mon emploi du temps pour la journée devant mes appartements et de là je commence ma journée. Je veux entendre tous les rapports du matin et du soir. Je pourrais donc être ici à partir de huit heure et quart tous les matins et faites-moi savoir à quelle heure je dois être là le soir. Je mange à treize heure et reprends mon travail à quatorze. Je fini pour dix-huit heure où je repars m'entrainer dans mes appartements. Pendant deux heures. A vingt heure je mange et je retravaille de vingt et une heure à vingt-trois heure, si je n'ai pas à assisté à un banquet. Je fais cela tous les jours, cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?**_

 _ **\- Non, j'en prends note et je vous ferai savoir pour les rapports du soir.**_

 _ **\- Bien. Je suis attendu par le ministre de l'agriculture, nous avons eu une épidémie dans les céréales d'une contrée du sud et nous devons trouver une solution pour approvisionner au plus vite le peuple. Je ne veux pas de famine dans mon royaume. Vous n'avez qu'à passer nous voir, votre aide nous sera utile. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, sachez que s'il y a famine il y aura révolte et donc j'aurais besoin de soldats, mais je ne veux pas en arriver là. J'aurais donc besoin de vous. Ne discutez pas mes ordres ! Je les réfléchis avant de les donner. Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps, je sais que vous êtes très occupé aussi.**_

 _ **\- Je viendrais mon seigneur.**_

 _Après cela il avait pu voir l'homme à l'œuvre et effectivement il était un acharné du travail, pointilleux et réfléchi. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais été dérangé pour rien. Ils avaient mis en place tout le protocole dû au mariage et y avait travaillé de longues heures même tard dans la nuit. Mais jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait jamais pénétré les appartements du souverain._

* * *

 _Puis ce matin-là le mariage tant attendu arriva. Pour cela tous les temples du palais avaient été ouverts. La cérémonie allait être célébrée dans la grande cour du palais, pouvant abriter tous les nobles venus de partout dans le pays et les gens du peuple. Mihawk avait imposé à ses soldats – comme l'Empereur l'avait fait avec les domestiques - de se purifier et de se mettre en tenue de cérémonie. Lui arborait son armure rouge de commandant, les généraux comme Kidd et Zoro étaient en vert et les capitaines en bleu. Le reste des soldats étaient en noir. Après être tous passé au temple ils allèrent se placer à leurs postes. Lui, Zoro, Kidd et Killer rejoignirent les futurs mariés. Le palais s'ouvrit alors aux invités qui passèrent par les temples avant de rejoindre le lieu de la cérémonie._

 _Dans le palais l'Empereur faisait les cent pas. Mihawk allait intervenir quand la sœur du souverain vint se placer aux côtés de celui-ci. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il sourit. Il vit son seigneur prendre délicatement une mèche de cheveux de sa sœur et l'embrasser. Et des paroles lui parvinrent._

 _ **\- Je ne peux rien faire sans toi. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir m'apaiser. Commandant !**_ _claqua la voix de l'Empereur. A la longue Mihawk s'y était fait, il ne sursautait plus._

 _ **\- Oui mon seigneur ?**_

 _ **\- Tout est prêt ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, j'ai bien suivi les ordres et j'ai bien expliqué le plan à tout le monde.**_

 _ **\- Bien.**_

 _ **\- Je vous présente mon second, Zoro, il sera avec moi pour votre protection et celle de votre sœur. Là se sont Kidd et Killer ils seront là pour la protection de l'Impératrice.**_

 _ **\- Future Impératrice,**_ _fit une voix dans leur dos._ _ **Je ne le serais que dans quelques heures.**_

 _ **\- Cela prend trop de temps en effet,**_ _ronchonna l'Empereur tout en entremêlant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de sa jumelle._ _ **Commandant venez !**_ _Mihawk alla près de son seigneur qui lui chuchota à l'oreille._ _ **Je vais vous faire une confidence, la Princesse est mon trésor le plus précieux, s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose je… Si je suis blessé je vous le pardonnerais si c'est elle jamais.**_

 _Mihawk fit « oui » de la tête. L'homme lui demandait de faire passer la survie de sa sœur avant tout autre personne. Même la sienne. Il en était surpris mais il avait entendu des rumeurs. Seraient-elles vraies ? Non pas de questions, juste obéir._

 _ **\- Oui mon seigneur, cela sera fait selon vos ordres, je vous le promets.**_

 _Puis la cérémonie avait commencé. Tout se passa à merveille jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci, quand du bruit retentit, des cris de toutes parts dans la foule vinrent assourdir la cour. Des hommes armés se ruèrent vers la famille impériale. C'était le moment tant redouté par l'Empereur. Mihawk donna ses ordres et un cri retentit non loin de lui, la Princesse venait de se faire enlever. Il vit alors l'Empereur pousser sa femme dans les bras de Kidd et Killer et se précipiter à la poursuite de sa sœur. Il ordonna à Zoro de maintenir la position et à ses autres subordonnés de mettre l'Impératrice en lieu sûr comme prévu. Ensuite il s'élança à la poursuite de l'Empereur et de la Princesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le passage il vit son souverain se battre contre des ennemis mais lui fonça vers la Princesse, il avait donné sa promesse. La Princesse avant tout. Il rattrapa les kidnappeurs et un combat survint, il était dépassé par le nombre. Il aperçut alors la Princesse prendre en main une épée ennemie tombée à terre et déchirer le haut et le bas de sa robe. Puis elle vint prendre part au combat le soutenant avec aisance. Les deux firent tomber bon nombre d'assaillants et l'Empereur vint leur prêter main forte. Mais un ennemi se jeta sur la Princesse et Mihawk vint la plaquer au sol. La Princesse eut le réflexe de lancer une dague -ramassée en même temps que l'épée- sur son agresseur qui tomba à terre. Le commandant se releva et il découvrit le corps à moitié nu de la Princesse._

 _ **\- Je vous dégoute,**_ _cracha-t-elle._

 _ **\- Non je… vous ne me dégoutez pas.**_

Mihawk rouvrit les yeux pour voir Kidd s'exciter non loin de là. Il sourit de cela. Non il n'avait pas été dégouté mais un peu surpris. Il savait que son souverain et elle cachaient des choses mais pas cela. Il était à mille lieux de l'imaginer. Seul l'Empereur devait être au courant. Il craignait un peu son rendez-vous de ce soir dans ses appartements. Il espérait que la Princesse y serait aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne année et plein de bonne lecture.**

 **Ce chapitre et le point de vue de Kidd j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture à dans un mois biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Kidd.**

Kidd râlait et tapait partout. Il ne comprenait pas l'empereur. Sauver sa sœur ok, mais au détriment de l'impératrice, non.

Lui était né enfant unique dans une famille défavorisée. De toute sa vie il n'avait dû avoir qu'un seul ami et c'était son second Killer. Alors la famille et ses rapports il ne comprenait pas trop bien. Jusqu'à présent on l'avait déprécié malgré ses faits d'armes, tous le traitaient en délinquant ou pestiféré. Alors quand un soir il avait rencontré Mihawk il avait cru halluciner. Oui sûrement un coup trop fort sur la tête avait-il pensé alors.

* * *

 _Kidd et Killer patrouillaient comme d'habitude. On faisait tout pour les tenir loin du poste. Ce soir-là il pleuvait à grosses gouttes malgré la chaleur. Les deux hommes discutaient sous leur parapluie en papier huilé bon marché – donc avec quelques trous- quand un cri retentit. Ils lâchèrent l'objet désuet et coururent vers le bruit. Un homme leur montra des voleurs alors ils se mirent à leur poursuite afin de les arrêter. Killer avait pris le temps de faire le signal d'alarme pour avertir les autres soldats aux alentours. Les deux hommes rattrapèrent rapidement les malfaiteurs et un combat d'épée débuta. Après avoir donné et pris de bons coups ils arrivèrent à stopper tous les hommes. Des alliés à eux – si on peut dire- débarquèrent et mirent en état d'arrestation les méchants. Kidd et Killer eux se retrouvèrent assis par terre avec un bon mal de tête qu'ils relevèrent de concert quand la pluie cessa au-dessus d'eux. Jusqu'à présent personne à la caserne ne se souciait d'eux. Kidd ne fut donc pas surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un inconnu. Il était brun dans la quarantaine et avait un sourire des plus intriguant._

 _ **\- Bon travail les gars,**_ _les félicita l'homme._ _ **Je suis le commandant Dracule Mihawk. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être très appréciés par ici. Alors un petit voyage ne vous dérangerait pas je suppose ? Mon ami ici présent est né avec les yeux et les cheveux verts, il avait le même problème que vous. Je ne vous poserai pas de questions sur votre style quel qu'il soit. Je me rends au palais impérial pour en prendre le commandement et j'aurais besoin d'hommes comme vous. Cela vous tente ?**_

 _Mihawk avait laissé son parapluie dans les mains de Killer avant de s'abriter sous celui de Zoro. Les deux s'étaient alors levés et sous le parapluie – sans trous- ils jaugèrent les deux arrivants. Puis ils virent un nouveau parapluie apparaitre et un brun et un blond s'abriter dessous. Le brun les toisa alors Kidd lui envoya un regard noir._

 _ **\- Holà ! Pas besoin de s'exciter comme ça. Je suis médecin je voulais voir si vous alliez bien.**_

 _ **\- C'est vrai pour l'invitation ?**_ _demanda Kidd en ignorant le médecin._

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _sourit Mihawk._

 _ **\- Ok,**_ _firent les deux hommes à l'unisson._

 _Kidd et Killer entrainèrent Mihawk et sa clique dans leur baraquement ou ils récupèrent leurs affaires et ils allèrent remplir leurs papiers de transfert. Ils quittèrent leur troupe sans aucun regret. Le soir ils étaient tous dans une auberge. Kidd se chamaillait avec entrain avec tout le monde et surtout le vert et le médecin. Mihawk les regardant avec paternalisme de l'avis de Kidd. Puis le rouge avait vu une belle serveuse il se leva mais fut arrêté par une main._

 _ **\- Sous mes ordres vous pouvez avoir les relations que vous désirez mais à une condition.**_

 _ **\- Laquelle ?**_ _se renseigna Kidd._

 _ **\- Le respect et l'autorisation. Un « non » est un « non ». Le dernier qui ne l'a pas compris je l'ai défié en combat et il est mort. Je préfère prévenir maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Cela me va.**_

 _Alors Kidd partit tranquillement vers sa conquête._

 _Le lendemain matin Mihawk lui sourit au petit déjeuner._

 _ **\- La nuit a été bonne à ce que je vois.**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _sourit à son tour le rouge en voyant sa compagne d'un soir chantonner dans un coin en leur préparant la collation du matin._

* * *

 _Enfin ils étaient arrivés dans le palais. Le jour de l'intronisation ils avaient rencontré la famille royale. Le regard de Kidd avait été attiré par la future impératrice. Une jeune femme brune dans un kimono à fond blanc, aux bordures rouges, avec des décors dorés cousus dessus. Elle resplendissait de beauté et d'intelligence. Il n'avait pas pu l'approcher car la famille s'était retirée rapidement._

 _Le lendemain matin le discours du souverain lui plut. Il lui rappela un peu celui de son commandant. Cela le rassura, les deux hommes allaient s'entendre s'ils partageaient les mêmes convictions. Mais en même temps cela lui enleva tout espoir de rencontrer la future souveraine._

 _Un matin alors qu'il se promenait dans les jardins, étant de repos pour quelques heures encore, il vit quatre jeunes femmes sous un cerisier. Elles étaient dos à lui et essayaient d'attraper des cerises. Mais malgré la grandeur de deux d'entre elles, elles n'y arrivaient pas. Il décida d'aller les aider._

 _ **\- Fichu Kimono,**_ _râla l'une d'entre elles._ _ **Ça sert à quoi d'être grande si on ne peut même pas lever le bras à cause de tout ce tissu. Désolé je ne peux pas t'en attraper.**_

 _ **\- Moi si,**_ _fit Kidd dans leur dos les faisant sursauter. Il en attrapa une et quand elles se retournèrent ce fut lui qui sursauta de surprise. Il faillit en lâcher le fruit rouge._ _ **Pardon vos altesses.**_ _Sous le regard noir de la princesse il se pressa de se présenter._ _ **Je suis le Général Eustass Kidd pour vous servir,**_ _dit-il en faisant une révérence. Puis sans lever les yeux il tendit la cerise à la future impératrice._

 _ **\- Merci Général, vous pouvez vous relever,**_ _lui intima doucement la jeune femme._

 _Kidd s'exécuta et en se relevant son regard se perdit dans celui bleu de sa souveraine. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le sorte de sa contemplation._

 _ **\- Elle est prise vous savez ?**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _répondit Kidd sans vraiment faire attention._

 _ **\- Par moi !**_ _claqua la voix devant lui._

 _ **\- Oh pardon empereur.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est rien je comprends, Robin à un regard hypnotisant. Et puis quand on est entouré par tant de beauté avec ces quatre-là on ne peut qu'être ailleurs.**_

 _Kidd ne put répondre et il vit la princesse marcher sur le pied de l'empereur en le traitant « d'idiot ». L'homme se mit à rire d'un rire franc et joyeux. Il attrapa une cerise et la mise délicatement dans la bouche de sa sœur pour la faire taire. Il se remit à rire et partit presque en courant sous les quolibets de sa sœur lui promettant plein de tourments._

 _ **\- Si je n'étais pas en robe,**_ _râla-t-elle encore._

 _ **\- Tu ne me rattraperais pas non plus,**_ _s'écria joyeux l'empereur d'embêter sa sœur une nouvelle fois._

 _ **\- Ils sont comme chien et chat mais ils sont inséparables. Ce sont des jumeaux,**_ _sourit la future souveraine, pour excuser leurs gamineries en public._

 _Kidd sourit à son tour il était sous le charme de sa souveraine._

 _Puis vint le jour où les préparatifs du mariage s'officialisèrent. Il demanda à Mihawk de pouvoir s'occuper de la protection de l'impératrice avec Killer. L'homme lui confia avec plaisir cette mission._

* * *

 _Ce matin, il put voir alors l'impératrice dans sa robe de mariée avant tout le monde. Il avait trainé Killer au temple et s'était purifié. Même s'il l'avait fait rapidement il l'avait fait consciencieusement. Devant le bassin de purification il avait pratiqué le rituel Temizu. A l'aide de l'hishaku dans sa main droite il avait versé de l'eau dans sa main gauche. Puis avait échangé l'hishaku de main afin de purifier sa main droite. Ensuite de sa main droite il avait repris l'objet afin de mettre de l'eau dans sa main gauche qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il y déposa l'eau dedans sans que la main touche ses lèvres. Ensuite il avait recraché l'eau. Pour finir il avait relavé sa main gauche et l'hishaku. Après il avait pressé le pas jusqu'à la souveraine. Elle était aux abords de ses appartements et l'attendait. Après s'être excusé du retard il la guida jusqu'au temple. Là-bas il l'observa pendant un long moment. Elle était debout, sa robe ne lui permettant pas de s'asseoir bien et elle ne désirait pas l'abimer avant la cérémonie. Sa tenue était une robe traditionnelle rouge. Pas la même que celle où il l'avait vu la première fois. Celle-là était en soie Rouge Bordeau et assez sobre pour l'événement. Elle avait un col et une ceinture dorée qui se rejoignaient devant sa poitrine. L'habit se répandait élégamment à ses pieds, les manches étaient longues et pendaient jusqu'à ses mollets. Quelques motifs dorés de style floral étaient brodés sur un mince châle de la même couleur que la robe. Elle l'avait positionné dans son dos tel une ceinture et l'avait rabattu sur ses bras. Il se mêlait à la robe et rejoignait le sol il dépassait même la longueur de la robe. Pour finir il avait pu apercevoir que la doublure de la robe était en soie dorée. Faisant apparaitre une bande dorée à travers les plis. Sa tête était coiffée d'un chapeau rouge assorti et des rangs de perles parsemaient sa chevelure visible. Il la trouvait divine._

 _L'empereur arriva avec sa sœur, il faisait les cent pas. Il se calma au son de la voix de sa jumelle. La cérémonie débuta et à sa fin des ennemis assiégèrent le temple. La princesse fut enlevée. Kidd vit l'empereur pousser sa femme dans ses bras et lui ordonner de la mettre en sécurité avant de poursuivre les kidnappeurs de sa sœur. Mihawk lui réitéra l'ordre et se précipita dans les pas du souverain. Lui se permit de prendre sa souveraine dans ses bras et de s'éloigner en courant des combats avec quelques hommes. Killer était resté avec Zoro sur le front et il avait confiance. Il rejoignit rapidement les appartements privés de l'empereur et entraina la souveraine dans sa chambre. Pour l'occasion l'empereur leur avait donné le droit d'accès ainsi que le plan détaillé des lieux. Il entendit alors un bruit et sortit. Il vit le souverain avec sa sœur dans ses bras. L'homme s'arrêta._

 _ **\- Robin va bien ?**_

 _ **\- Oui,**_ _fit la jeune femme derrière le général._

 _ **\- Bien, général Kidd retirez-vous !**_

 _ **\- Shun,**_ _murmura la voix dans les bras de l'empereur._ _ **Il n'y est pour rien. Soit gentil avec lui.**_

 _ **\- Merci !**_ _claqua la voix du souverain avant de disparaître avec sa sœur dans sa chambre._

 _Le rouge se retourna vers la souveraine._

 _ **\- Heureusement que la princesse n'a rien. Merci général vous pouvez vous retirer je suis en sécurité maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Général,**_ _héla Killer depuis la grande porte des appartements impériaux._ _ **La crise est maitrisée et le commandant nous appelle.**_

 _Kidd ne répondit pas il salua sa souveraine et suivit Killer jusqu'au bureau de Mihawk._

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda son second.

 **\- Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure sur l'empereur, sa sœur et sa femme. Je comprends mais…**

 **\- Oui Kidd ?** fit Killer qui attendait la suite.

 **\- Non rien… Je ne le comprends pas.**

Killer rigola et Kidd se fâcha. Une journée comme les autres quoi. Juste une chose pour Kidd, la sécurité de l'impératrice passait avant tous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de continuer à lire cette fiction. Ce soir un long chapitre. J'espère que le point de vue de Robin vous plaira. Bonne lecture biz à bientôt Peace'.**

 **Ps: Faites-moi savoir vos réactions sur votre lecture merci. Surtout que je ne traite pas souvent ce genre de couple.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Robin.**

Robin rentra dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea et inspira un grand coup. Elle était soulagée, la princesse n'avait rien et l'empereur était sain et sauf. Le mariage avait été célébré jusqu'au bout alors ils n'avaient pas à le refaire. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement en repensant à ses derniers mois. Si le jour où elle avait débarqué au palais on lui avait dit qu'elle serait impératrice elle aurait pris la personne pour une folle.

Trois mois plus tôt elle avait débarqué au palais avec son père. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il désirait s'entretenir avec l'empereur et qu'il serait bienvenu qu'elle l'accompagne.

Sur le chemin, l'homme lui avait expliqué certaines choses sur leur arrivée. En tant que Seigneur de région il serait accueilli dans le _Shodaibu-no-ma_ , c'était la salle d'attente pour voir l'empereur. En arrivant, ils passeraient par la Porte de _Gishumon_ et ils iraient à la Porte Cochère. C'était le rituel pour les nobles et Haut Dignitaire comme lui qui avait une audience avec l'empereur. Ensuite ils iraient dans l'une des salles du _Shodaibu-no-ma_. Sûrement dans la « Salle des Tigres ». Là, il lui avait expliqué que le bâtiment comporté trois salles ou étaient réparties les visiteurs en fonction de leur rang. Par ordre décroissant d'importance il y avait la « Salle des tigres », la « Salle des Grues » et la « Salle des Cerisiers ». Leurs noms venaient des tableaux qui ornaient les portes coulissantes de chaque pièce. Après, il fit savoir que les différents rangs étaient aussi exprimés dans l'utilisations des différentes lisières colorées pour les tatamis. Ensuite, il parla du protocole pour entrer dans ces salles. Ceux qui attendaient dans les « Salles des Tigres ou des Grues » étaient autorisés à utiliser la porte cochère. Tandis que ceux qui allait dans la « Salle des Cerisiers » entraient directement dans la pièce depuis l'extérieur, utilisant une marche en pierre située à gauche du bâtiment. Pour finir, l'empereur le recevrait dans le _Seiryoden_. Cet édifice servait à l'empereur à régler les affaires religieuses et politiques. Parfois même il lui servait de maison même s'il avait des appartements privés un peu plus loin dans l' _Otsunegoten_ et celui-ciétait entouré du Jardin _Gonaitei_. La jeune fille écouta attentivement son père qui lui parla du reste de la cité. Puis elle passa le reste du trajet à s'imaginer l'intérieur de la cité jusqu'à son arrivée.

Le voyage avait été éreintant alors elle était restée en retrait lors de l'entretien des deux hommes. Après une sieste bien méritée elle avait décidé de partir à la découverte de la demeure. Elle avait contourné par l'arrière le bâtiment où se trouvait son père et tout en slalomant entre les différents édifices elle tomba sur le jardin d'Oikeniwa avec son pont en bois Keyakibashi. Elle fut émerveillée quand elle le découvrit. Elle alla traverser le pont et observa la végétation et les pierres autour du lac. Elle prit plaisir à voir des Carpes Koi. Puis elle revient vers les bâtiments en passant un pont fait d'une énorme pierre plate. Ensuite, elle continua son exploration. Elle se trouva dans un nouveau jardin tous aussi beau mais sans étang. Alors qu'elle flânait deux voix féminines attirèrent son attention, elle se dirigea vers elles. Robin sourit du spectacle. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années faisait la courte échelle à une femme dans la trentaine -tout comme elle-. Celle-ci portait délicatement une chose dans ses mains qu'elle désirait remettre dans les branches. Pour cela elle avait remonté son kimono jusqu'au cuisse et l'avait attaché en faisant un nœud avec le tissu. Elle avait aussi ôté ses chaussures sûrement pour ne pas blesser l'autre. Elle sourit de tant d'audace dans le palais impérial. Pour beaucoup la trentenaire serait traitée de fille sans pudeur. Mais pour elle c'était autre chose. Elle, elle la trouvait courageuse. Elle s'approcha pour s'enquérir du problème et voir si elle pouvait porter assistance.

 **\- Princesse !** fit la plus jeune devant elle, ce qui surprit encore plus Robin. **Faites attention, ce n'est pas à vous de faire cela.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si !** s'emporta la princesse. **Ce nid et ses œufs sont tombés sous nos yeux. Aucun d'eux n'est cassé, il est de notre devoir de leur porter assistance. Aimerais-tu qu'on abandonne tes enfants pour une question de hiérarchie ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, je veux dire faites appel à un homme.**

 **\- Pff ! Et que fera-t-il que je ne puisse pas faire. Tiens-moi mieux ou on va tomber.**

 **\- Justement,** se plaignit la dame de compagnie. **Moi je ne suis pas aussi casse-cou que vous.**

Les deux femmes allaient tomber et Robin se rua vers elles pour les soutenir. La princesse en profita pour donner l'impulsion dont elle avait besoin pour remettre le nid en place et les trois femmes tombèrent sur les fesses. La domestique se plaignit alors que Robin et la princesse explosèrent de rire.

 **\- Pardon princesse de me présenter ainsi,** fit Robin. **Je suis Robin la fille du Seigneur Tenma de la région de Kanda.**

 **\- Merci Dame Robin de Kanda,** sourit la princesse **et se serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour ma dégaine.**

La princesse se releva et se rhabilla mieux. Après elle aida Robin et sa suivante Vivi à faire de même. Robin adora la princesse, elle était tout à fait différente de ce qu'on lui avait dit. Les gens médisaient trop facilement sur les autres sans les connaître.

La princesse l'invita à prendre le gouter avec elle. Robin appris que par mégarde elle avait dû se perdre car elle était dans le domaine privé de l'empereur. La princesse la rassura en disant que cela resterait entre elles.

En fin d'après-midi Vivi raccompagna Robin jusque dans les appartements des invités, lui faisant promettre de ne pas révéler qu'elle avait vu la princesse et qu'elle était dans une zone interdite. Robin le promis, elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis, ni en causer à sa nouvelle amie.

Le soir elle mangea au banquet fait pour elle et son père ainsi que d'autres seigneurs venus demander audience au souverain. Elle vit au loin la princesse manger près de son jumeau et les trouva vraiment ressemblant. Même dans certains de leurs gestes. Elle sourit de voir le contraste entre les cheveux noirs de l'homme et les cheveux blancs de la femme. Ainsi que leurs yeux. Dans l'après-midi elle avait pu voir que les iris de la princesse étaient aussi blancs, ou plutôt transparents. Si cela choquait au début, on pouvait trouver cela beau avec le temps. Quand le banquet fut fini tous allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin Robin se leva aux aurores, elle voulait encore visiter le palais et la princesse lui avait parlé d'une bibliothéque et des livres d'histoire à aller lire. Elle se rendait tranquillement là-bas quand une sonnerie retentit dans tout le palais et un homme cria au loin :

 **\- La princesse a été enlevée. Que tous les soldats partent à sa recherche.**

Robin fut horrifiée et courut jusqu'à son père. Celui-ci était en train de plier bagage.

 **\- Père la princesse…**

 **\- Je sais !** la coupa l'homme. **Raison de plus pour t'activer, on y va !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Tais-toi idiote ! J'essaie de te créer un bon avenir.**

Robin comprit que son père était mêlé à cela. Horrifiée de la chose, elle se rua au dehors des appartements et courut vers l'empereur afin de l'avertir. Mais dans toute cette agitation elle ne savait où le trouver. Puis elle aperçut des combats et entendit les cris de la princesse. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle bifurqua vers eux et se retrouva nez à nez avec les assaillants. Ils étaient dans une voie sans issues et l'un d'eux avait jeté la princesse à terre contre le mur leur bouchant toute fuite. Il la rouait de coup, la traitant de monstre et de dépravée. Un autre l'assistait. Robin ne comprit pas pourquoi mais elle attrapa un gros bout de bois et assomma le premier homme et ne pouvant faire de même avec le second elle se plaqua au sol contre la princesse afin de la protéger. Elle fut surprise de ne recevoir aucun coup et plutôt d'entendre le corps de l'agresseur s'échouer à ses côtés. Un homme leur intima de ne pas bouger qu'il les protégeait. Elle se releva à peine pour voir le corps meurtrit de la princesse sous elle. Puis un détail attira son attention sous la robe déchirée de la femme. Elle se permit de vérifier et vit la peur dans les yeux de son amie. Elle rabattit le tissu sur le corps blessé et se positionna mieux afin de le protéger du regard des autres. Après, elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

 **\- Tout ira bien je ne dirais jamais rien à personne promis,** murmura-t-elle. **Je suis désolée c'est mon père qui les as payés pour…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ma propre mère s'est alliée à lui. Elle l'a sûrement manipulé pour pouvoir me faire assassiner. Ce n'est pas la première fois.**

Robin ne sut quoi dire, la voix de la princesse semblait si lasse, si désabusée. Puis l'homme lui dit que tout allait bien et qu'elles pouvaient se relever. Le corps de la princesse et les habits déchirés lui revinrent en mémoire et quand il s'approcha elle cria :

 **\- N'approchez pas !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Pas de mais ! La princesse n'est pas en état d'être vue ainsi. Veuillez tous vous retourner,** fit-elle en sentant d'autres présences.

 **\- Faites ce qu'on vous demande !** Tonna une voix derrière elle. Si elle sursauta de la chose la princesse dans ses bras se détendit. Elle comprit quand les hommes répondirent.

 **\- Bien, Empereur.**

Robin se releva et défit ses habits. Elle retira la partie visible de son kimono bleu. Ensuite elle déshabilla la princesse et sans rien dire la rhabilla de son propre habit. Le souverain vint à leurs côtés et prit la princesse dans ses bras et l'emmena au loin. Robin resta plantée là elle regarda le commandant des armées et lui raconta ce que son père avait sûrement fait et les soupçons de la princesse sur sa propre mère. Le commandant la remercia et l'entraîna dans de nouveaux appartements.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés et Robin n'avait pas bougé de sa nouvelle chambre. On lui apportait ses repas et une jeune fille nommée Nami était devenue sa nouvelle Dame de Compagnie. La jeune rousse était très vivante et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle lui avait fait parvenir quelques livres prêtés par la princesse qui dans une lettre lui demandait d'être patiente. Robin sourit de tant d'attention de la jeune femme blessée par la faute de son père.

 **\- Dame Robin,** fit Nami qui était gênée de la déranger dans sa lecture. **L'empereur vous demande.**

 **\- Bien,** répondit Robin qui attendait le verdict.

Elle se leva et suivit la jeune rousse. Elle fut surprise d'être amenée dans _l'Otsunegoten._ Là, Nami l'introduisit dans le salon et les deux jeunes femmes attendirent. Robin fut heureuse d'entendre la voix de la princesse même si les mots pouvaient faire peur.

 **\- Shun, s'il te plait sois doux. Elle n'y est pour rien et elle m'a aidé. Je te l'ais dit c'est mon amie.**

Robin sourit des derniers mots. L'empereur apparut avec un air sévère sur le visage. Elle se courba avec Nami et attendit le verdict.

 **\- Votre père a gagné je vais vous épouser mais il n'y assistera pas car il sera mort.**

 **\- Shun,** soupira la princesse.

 **\- Ça suffit ! J'essaie de garder mon calme et d'être gentil. Aux vues des dépositions et des arguments de la princesse à vous garder en vie et au palais si vous le souhaitait, je veux bien de vous pour épouse. Prenez cela comme une récompense ou une punition car être impératrice n'est pas de tout repos. De plus vous devrez porter l'enfant d'un homme qui ne vous aime pas et que vous n'aimez pas. Cela peut être difficile à vivre, notre mère ne s'en est toujours pas remise. Que décidez-vous ?**

 **\- Oui, merci votre majesté.**

 **\- Un dernier souhait avant d'être prisonnière de ce palais ?**

 **\- Mon père laissez le vivre. Retirez-lui tout, mais pas la vie.** Robin vit l'homme réfléchir. Elle voulait lui expliquer pour quelle raison elle désirait cela mais l'empereur avait dû comprendre car une étincelle vint se loger dans son regard colérique.

 **\- Bien je vous accorde cela. Vous êtes bien plus cruelle que moi avec votre père. Quoi que moi j'enferme bien ma famille dans ce palais. Non nous sommes pareil, nous devrions bien nous entendre. Commandant !** claqua la voix de l'empereur. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années arriva. **Que l'on retire tout au seigneur de Kanda sauf la vie. Qu'il puisse voir son rêve de pouvoir disparaître au profit de sa fille sans jamais plus pouvoir y prétendre. Qu'il vive comme le commun des mortels. Sa vie lui appartient et maintenant il en est seul maître. Ce sera dans la pauvreté et l'ignorance des autres qu'il finira sa vie.**

L'empereur disparut et la princesse vint la prendre dans ses bras en l'appelant « sœur ». Robin sourit, elle ne voulait pas être impératrice mais refuser aurait valu la mort de son père et sûrement la sienne. Même si le souverain avait compris sa pensée il n'avait pas pris en compte que malgré tout elle aimait aussi encore son père, mais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir attenté à la vie de quelqu'un pour un mariage ambitieux.

Robin avait appris que la princesse avait raison, l'ancienne impératrice s'était alliée à son père pour pouvoir la tuer. Un soir, sa nouvelle sœur était entrée dans sa chambre – dans les appartements privés de l'empereur – et lui avait raconté toute sa vie de sa jeunesse à maintenant. Elle n'avait rien omis. Robin avait bien vu que la princesse attendait de voir du dégoût ou du mépris dans son regard. La sœur du souverain craignait d'être rejetée une fois encore mais Robin restait sur sa première impression. Elle trouvait son amie courageuse et parfois téméraire. Elle avait appris à la connaître, dans les appartements privés la princesse était elle-même et non pas la poupée docile qu'on lui demandait d'être en public.

 **\- Tu ne seras pas obligée de faire pareil, tu es l'impératrice ne t'inquiète pas,** l'avait alors rassurée la jeune femme en rigolant. **Laisse-moi le sale travail.** Robin avait ri.

Puis les deux femmes avaient préparé le mariage. Sa future belle-sœur lui avait expliqué toute la cérémonie en détail. L'empereur avait opté pour la cérémonie _Shuugen._ La princesse lui rappela que le mariage ne se conçoit pas uniquement comme l'union entre les mariés, mais aussi comme un engagement entre la mariée et le marié ainsi que leurs familles respectives. En exprimant la gratitude envers les attaches et aux liens entre les personnes, les mariés échangeront des coupes de sake devant les convives, réunis en tant que témoins du serment de leur amour éternel. Les mariés viennent de faire leur premier pas en tant que couple. Leur lien vient d'être attaché. Et les convives réunis à la cérémonie ont pour mission d'offrir leurs paroles de soutiens et d'encouragements pour que le couple puisse reconfirmer leur dévouement l'un envers l'autre. Aussi, les invités, en témoignant du sourire des mariés, pourront être assurés que leur engagement est ferme et définitif. Ils seront conviés à accorder leurs bénédictions aux mariés en leur souhaitant une vie commune remplie de bonheur !

Après elle lui détailla plus la cérémonie en elle-même. Lorsque les mariés entrent dans la salle de cérémonie, où les convives sont déjà présents, et assis en face à face, laissant un couloir pour le passage des futurs époux, la mariée est conviée à montrer son _Hakoseko_. C'est une bourse contenant un miroir, un rouge à lèvres et d'autres accessoires indispensables pour une allure soignée et exprime les vœux d'une vie remplie de beauté féminine et d'amour. Ensuite, la mère de la mariée est conviée à attacher le _Hakoseko_ au manche du Kimono de sa fille, et elle la prend ensuite par la main pour l'accompagner à l'autel où se déroulera la cérémonie, et où elle rejoindra le marié qui l'attend, le tout sous les applaudissements des convives. Et c'est à ce moment précis que le cœur de la cérémonie _Shuugen_ peut commencer.

La princesse sachant que Robin était orpheline de mère lui proposa de la remplacer. La future impératrice en fut plus que ravie et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et en la remerciant de tant d'égards envers sa personne.

Puis la princesse reprit son discours lui expliquant que les couples sont liés par un fil rouge du destin. Le rituel a pour but de remercier ce lien et de le renforcer. Ainsi, va débuter le _« sankon-no-gi »,_ rituel des trois coupes. La boisson choisie pour le rituel est toujours le sake, car elle est considérée comme une boisson sacrée, offerte aux divinités **.** En buvant ce breuvage ensemble, le couple se promet fidélité et confiance réciproques. Pour cette occasion un ensemble de trois tasses à sake est préparé sur l'autel. Car comme elle le savait sûrement déjà, au Japon les chiffres impairs trois, cinq, sept et neuf sont considérés comme apportant la chance et le bonheur. Parmi ces chiffres, le neuf étant le plus grand il attire plus fortement la fortune et le bonheur. Les trois tasses symbolisent le passé, le présent et le buvant le sake du même ensemble de tasses, les mariés prêtent le serment de partage éternel des joies et des peines. Le marié prend la première tasse à la main, la remplit de sake, et la bois en trois gorgées. Cette tasse symbolise le passé et exprime la reconnaissance aux parents, aux ancêtres, à toutes les vies passées qui ont contribuées à l'union du couple. Elle est ensuite passée à la mariée qui réalise le même procédé.

La deuxième tasse est prise en main par la mariée qui la boit en trois gorgées. Cette tasse symbolise le présent et exprime l'amour entre les mariés, leur fidélité et leur soutien mutuel. Elle est ensuite confiée au marié qui réalise la même opération.

Enfin, le marié prend la troisième tasse en main et la boit en trois gorgées. Cette tasse symbolise le futur et exprime l'engagement du couple à bâtir un foyer rempli d'amour tout au long de leurs vies. Elle est ensuite passée à la mariée qui réalise la même opération.

Après avoir ainsi échangées leurs promesses entre eux, le moment est venu pour les mariés de prêter serment devant l'ensemble des convives. Pour matérialiser le serment, le couple procédera à l'échange des alliances. Le cercle que forment les alliances, sans début ni fin, symbolise l'amour éternel. Le marié placera l'alliance à l'annulaire de la main gauche de la mariée, ensuite la mariée en fera de même avec son époux.

Quand tout est fini l'ensemble des convives est appelé à se lever et prendre une tasse de sake qu'ils vont partager avec les mariés afin de renforcer les liens entre toutes les personnes présentes sur créer un fort lien quand on boit ensemble le sake d'un même tonneau. Et en ce jour le couple compte sur la présence des familles et des amis pour renforcer le lien entre eux en buvant le sake sacré. Lorsque le maître de cérémonie dit _« Omedeto Gozaimasu »,_ l'ensemble des convives et les mariés boivent leur sake en une seule gorgée, en même temps.

La cérémonie se fini par le rituel de remerciement. Car dans le paystout commence par la courtoisie et finit par la courtoisie.L'empereur y accorde beaucoup d'importance. Les mariés s'adressent ainsi à leurs convives pour les remercier de leur présence en ce jour de bonheur pour eux. Et c'est sur ces remerciements que ce termine la cérémonie de mariage _Shuugen_.

La princesse lui fit savoir qu'elle se marierait en robe rouge, car c'estun symbole de sincérité et de bonheur. Certain pense aussi que le rouge désigne l'harmonie et l'expansion. Mais c'est aussi une couleur de protection qui est censé écarter les esprits maléfiques et les maladies.

Après elle lui fit savoir que pour la réception qui suivra elle devra se changer deux fois et apparaître dans un kimono blanc puis dans un plus coloré avec le motif d'un Héron qui est un symbole fort du mariage. Elle serait sûrement aussi sur fond rouge. Les deux femmes avaient débattu sur le tissus, les motifs. Mais aussi le repas et les fleurs, qui serait invité.

Parfois, quand il en avait le temps l'empereur venait se mêler de leur conversation et donnait son avis. Puis un jour, il avait parlé de réfléchir au futur enfant.

 **\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir faire l'amour avec toi mais bon. S'il y a un autre moyen trouvez le dans les livres médicaux. Sinon vous verrez ça avec le nouveau médecin.**

 **\- Le nôtre s'en va ?** avait questionné la princesse.

 **\- Oui ainsi que beaucoup d'autres,** avait répondu l'empereur.

L'homme leur avait alors expliqué qu'après les derniers évènements il avait pensé renouveler le personnel afin d'avoir plus d'hommes à lui et moins de l'ancienne génération. Il mettait donc tous les hommes et femmes de cinquante ans et plus à la retraite ou à des postes dans d'autres régions. Le nouveau commandant avait été choisi, il avait quarante-deux ans et de bons faits d'arme. Il arriverait quelques semaines avant le mariage, avec des hommes et des femmes de tous secteurs qu'il aurait trié sur le volet. Cela soulagea les deux femmes, peut-être pourrait-on éviter un nouvel incident. Que c'était stupide de leurs parts d'avoir pensé cela, sourit Robin.

Ce qui avait aussi soulagé Robin était le fait que l'empereur partageait tout avec sa sœur et elle, même devant leurs dames de compagnie. Il l'avait même vu une fois expliquer les choses plus simplement pour que les deux suivantes comprennent bien de quoi il parlait. L'homme vivait avec quatre femmes et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Si son père à elle l'avait toujours traité comme une marchandise, son futur époux la traitait comme son égal. Il lui reconnaissait un pouvoir de compréhension et un droit à la parole. Il la remerciait de son écoute et de ses conseils. Elle n'était pas une potiche. C'est pour cela qu'elle demanda de l'aide à sa « sœur » pour apprendre rapidement tous les us et coutumes du palais.

Puis le jour de l'intronisation des nouveaux venus arriva plus vite que prévu, le temps avait défilé trop vite. Ce jour-là avec son fiancé et sa « sœur » ils avaient inspecté minutieusement toutes ces nouvelles têtes. Elle avait été attirée par une tête rouge, un général du nom d'Eustass Kidd. Pendant que la princesse trouvait le nouveau médecin intriguant avec un charme fou malgré les cernes. Vivi trouvait le capitaine avec le masque des plus bizarre mais dit qu'elle ne le jugerait pas pour autant sans le connaître. Tout le monde lui sourit. Quant à Nami elle ne se gêna pas de se moquer de la tête verte du général nommé second du commandant. L'empereur leur intima de se taire en expliquant qu'elles n'avaient aucun goût. Seul le commandant Mihawk était digne d'intérêt. Toutes se mirent à rire du sérieux de l'homme. Et la journée se finit sans incident.

Avec le temps Robin avait rencontré le rouge et l'avait trouvé fascinant, il avait une carrure imposante et elle le voyait souvent ronchonner ou se disputer. Il n'avait pas bonne réputation mais avec elle il était un parfait gentleman et très protecteur. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle sourit en pensant à lui et des papillons naquirent dans son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, elle irait plus tard voir son époux et sa belle-sœur de toute façon elle venait d'entendre le docteur Law entrer.

* * *

Depuis le mariage Robin aidée de la princesse faisait des efforts mémorables pour apprendre au plus vite tous les us et coutumes d'une impératrice qu'elle n'avait pu apprendre avant. Il y en avait tellement. Alors lors de leurs déplacements hors de la résidence privée Mihawk leur avait assigné deux gardes. Robin avait été soulagée de voir le général Kidd et son second Killer.

Les deux hommes étaient plus que charmants. Kidd faisait toujours attention à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien et surtout ne saute pas de repas. Effectivement les deux nobles femmes s'enfermaient la journée entière dans la bibliothéque et ne pensait à rien d'autre que d'apprendre. Parfois l'impératrice voyait le rouge rigoler d'elle mais elle ne s'en offusquait pas. Il devait être en effet amusant de la voir gesticuler dans ses habits lors de rites à accomplir. Ces entraiment-là elle s'en serait bien passé. Mais la princesse l'encourageait et quand elle voyait la grâce qu'avait développait celle-ci avec le temps, elle était enthousiasmée et désireuse de faire de même.

* * *

Le temps passa et lors d'un petit déjeuner Robin osa demander une audience privée à l'empereur. L'homme assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle voulait parler d'une affaire sensible et loin des oreilles indiscrètes accepta de la recevoir en fin d'après-midi dans sa chambre. Elle le remercia et attendit patiemment que la journée passe. A l'heure convenue elle était seule avec son époux.

 **\- Pardon de demander cela… je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit…**

 **\- Tu peux tout me demander,** coupa le souverain.

 **\- Je voudrais prendre un amant. Je ressens le besoin de…**

 **\- Je comprends. Est-ce le général Eustass Kidd ?**

 **\- Oui, je crois que je l'aime.**

 **\- Je préférerais que tu en sois sûre avant de lui donner ton corps, mais bon on se contentera de cela. J'accepte mais à une condition.**

 **\- Laquelle ?** demanda perplexe l'impératrice qui était quand même soulagé de l'accord de son époux et de son geste d'attention à s'inquiéter qu'elle ne pas se donne pas au premier venu. Et son désir de la voir amoureuse et heureuse.

 **\- Tu sais que tu dois donner un héritier à mon trône et pour l'instant nous n'avons pas trouvé de façon autre que naturelle de faire cela mais je ne désespère pas. Le médecin Law est sur le coup alors on devrait trouver quelque chose mais en attendant il serait mal vu que tu donnes naissance à un petit rouge si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 **\- Oui bien sur votre excellence.**

 **\- Alors pour éviter cela tu devras accepter deux sortes de rapports, soit la sodomie, soit avec un préservatif.** Il alla chercher un objet dans l'un de ses coffres et le lui tendit. Ensuite il lui expliqua ce que c'était et sa fonction et le lui donna. Puis il revint sur la sodomie.

 **\- Je comprends je ne peux tomber enceinte de ces différentes façons.**

 **\- Oui, c'est ce que m'a expliqué Law quand je lui ai demandé comment te laisser avoir un amant sans trace vivante de ton infidélité.**

Contre tout attente Robin fit ce que jamais elle n'avait fait jusqu'à ce jour elle prit l'empereur dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier de tant de bonté. En fait pour la première fois de sa vie elle touchait l'empereur. Jamais jusqu'à présent elle ne l'avait approché à plus de quelques centimètres. Même pendant le mariage leur mains s'étaient frôlées mais jamais touchées. Elle sentit le souverain se raidir et elle s'éloigna en s'excusant. Il lui sourit en retour s'excusant aussi de son manque d'attention et la libéra de cette audience.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passées quand l'impératrice se décida à inviter le général Kidd dans ses quartiers. Elle vit vite que l'homme était gêné d'être dans la chambre de la jeune femme à une heure si tardive. Mais elle lui avait demandé alors il n'avait sûrement pas pu lui dire « non ». D'un coup elle se sentit mal à l'aise, peut-être qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Elle allait lui imposer sa volonté, elle se mordit la lèvre se mettant à douter. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi l'empereur voulait qu'elle soit sûre. La position de la famille impériale était des plus horribles, personne ne pouvait leur dire « non » et jamais on ne savait ce que les autres ressentaient vraiment.

 **\- Majesté un problème ?** demanda Kidd l'air inquiet.

 **\- Non, en fait je… général Eustass Kidd je veux que vous cessiez de me voir comme votre impératrice et que vous me voyez comme une femme.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Pas de mais !** s'exclama Robin. **Je vous aime, j'en suis sûre. J'ai demandé la permission à mon époux de vous prendre pour amant.** Tout en disant cela Robin fit tomber le haut de son kimono se retrouvant seins nus devant l'homme. **Eustass désirez-vous ce corps ?**

Le regard de l'homme sur elle était empli de luxure, oui elle lui faisait de l'effet mais une lueur dans son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il allait refuser. Alors elle agrippa les deux mains de l'homme et les posa sur sa poitrine. D'instinct l'homme les palpa et elle feula de plaisir. Puis elle vit Kidd se mettre à genoux devant elle et ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches et il embrassa son ventre elle était aux anges. Mais la voix de l'homme s'éleva.

 **\- Je vous aime tellement majesté que j'en crève littéralement. Je vous désire comme aucun homme ne vous désirera jamais, mais vous êtes à l'empereur et je ne peux vous souiller.**

 **\- Il ne me touchera jamais… Il n'aime que… Eustass,** supplia la jeune femme. **Vous êtes le seul homme que je désire et l'empereur ne peux pas me toucher, il n'y arrive pas.** La jeune femme pleura doucement, pas par ce que l'empereur ne voulait pas d'elle mais par ce qu'elle ne voulait pas le trahir en expliquant pourquoi il ne la toucherait jamais. Ce n'était pas elle à le dire et en plus cela amènerait d'autres questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle agrippa doucement le visage de l'homme à ses pieds et releva celui-ci vers le sien. **Eustass faites-moi confiance. Il accepte à une condition. Si vous êtes d'accord alors nous seront tous les deux heureux.**

 **\- Laquelle ?** Se renseigna le rouge.

 **\- Je ne peux tomber enceinte de vous alors vous ne pouvez que me… sodomiser,** murmura rouge de gêne la jeune femme. Cette pratique n'étant pas très bien vue par le commun des mortels. **Ou mettre un préservatif,** elle attrapa un objet qu'elle avait bloqué dans son dos grâce à sa ceinture. Elle le lui montra et l'homme grimaça. **C'est en écaille de tortue,** lui expliqua-t-elle. **L'empereur me l'a donné, il voulait voir à quoi cela ressemblait. Il y en a aussi quelques-uns en cuir mais il n'a pas confiance en eux.** Tout ceci n'était pas très connu par le peuple, seule l'élite l'utilisait.

 **\- Vous devez vraiment m'aimer pour accepter de telles conditions ?** Robin lui fit « oui » de la tête. **Vous êtes sûre de vous majesté ?**

 **\- Robin, Eustass. Je m'appelle Robin.**

La jeune femme vit l'homme faire « oui » de la tête et se redresser un peu. Il prit en main l'objet et les deux se regardèrent un peu dégoutés, alors il le jeta loin. Ils optèrent d'un commun accord silencieux pour l'autre solution. Ensuite, le rouge remit ses mains sur sa poitrine et embrassa doucement la peau douce et blanche à sa portée. Il joua avec ses tétons à l'aide de ses mains et de sa bouche les suçant et les mordillant. La jeune femme dans ses bras se détendait et laissait échapper des petits cris de plaisir.

 **Eustass…. Han ! Han ! Ne me faites pas trop attendre je… Eustass je veux être vôtre.**

Robin fut satisfaite l'homme se releva et la prit dans ses bras. Là, il la posa délicatement sur le lit et la surplomba. Il l'embrassa goulument sur la bouche et de ses deux bras elle vint enserrer sa nuque et donner plus de passion à l'échange. Puis elle se déhancha sous lui venant toucher son sexe déjà bien dur au vu de la sensation qu'elle ressentait quand elle le touchait. Elle fit alors glisser une main entre leur corps et alla la caresser. L'homme feula de satisfaction dans leur bouche.

 **\- Robin vous ne devez pas…**

Un baiser fit taire son amant qui allait encore dire une bêtise. Il dû comprendre car il laissa la femme le déshabiller un peu et prendre son érection en main. La jeune femme sentit aussi les mains de l'autre découvrir son corps. Ils se donnaient du plaisir. Quand elle le sentit bien excité et à bout, elle décida d'aller plus loin. Elle se retourna, se mettant face au matelas. Elle releva son postérieur ainsi que son kimono. C'est donc en simple culotte que ses fesses allèrent effleurer la verge de son amant. Elle sentit l'homme la laisser faire, passant ses mains sous son corps et jouant avec sa poitrine dénudée d'une main et allant caresser son clitoris de l'autre. Elle sursauta quand il entra sa main dans sa culotte et toucha réellement sa peau. Il l'embrassa juste après afin de la rassurer, elle l'en remercia silencieusement.

 **\- Je peux vraiment aller plus loin ?** demanda Kidd. **On peut s'arrêter là pour ce soir et finir ainsi.**

 **\- Non je veux… Eustass…** cria la jeune femme de surprise et de bonheur quand elle sentit le doigt de l'homme venir la pénétrer dans son vagin.

 **\- Je peux vous donner du plaisir ainsi Robin.**

 **\- Merci mais ça ira… il faut bien… on ne fera pas toujours que comme ça et je veux… que vous vous sentiez bien aussi.**

 **\- Je vous aime tellement Robin et vous êtes si forte… je… merci.**

Elle sentit l'homme pleurer sur son épaule. Elle était comblée. Elle agrippa son visage et l'embrassa, il était tellement beau. Elle lui redit combien elle l'aimait et il lui répondit avec les mêmes mots. Ensuite elle le sentit se retirer de sur elle, avant de comprendre qu'il était en train de retirer sa culotte. Il caressa ses fesses et alla humidifier son anus de sa langue. Elle sursauta de surprise au début puis elle se détendit, c'était tellement agréable. Elle le laissa faire en feulant de bien-être. Il l'averti avant de mettre un doigt en elle. Elle fut d'abord gênée, puis cela fut des plus plaisant, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Alors elle l'incita à continuer. L'homme continua à bien s'occuper de sa préparation et quand elle fut prête elle le lui fit savoir. Il s'introduisit en elle avec lenteur mais c'était un délice. Sa préparation avait été bonne et malgré la taille monstrueuse du pénis de son amant elle n'avait pas mal et était à peine gênée. De plus l'homme l'avait réenlacé et caressait à nouveau sa poitrine et son clitoris. Un premier à coup vint et une décharge de plaisir se répandit en elle. Puis un second et plusieurs autres va-et-vient qui furent divins pour elle. Dans les bras de l'homme qui s'insinuait partout en elle et la caressait, l'embrassait et lui répétait combien il l'aimait elle se laissa aller à la félicité. Elle jouit entre les doigts experts de l'homme qui la suivis de près. Les deux s'allongèrent alors dos au matelas puis Robin vint se coller à lui. Les deux restèrent silencieux un long moment avant de se mettre à rire de bon cœur. Robin fut satisfaite de voir qu'il avait autant apprécié qu'elle.

 **\- Et bien il va falloir que je revoie une ou deux choses mais cela devrait le faire,** fanfaronna le rouge fier d'avoir réussi du premier coup à faire jouir sa dulcinée. Ce qui n'était pas gagné vu la façon dont il devait la prendre.

 **\- Je suis bien d'accord,** sourit Robin comblée. **Je suis partante pour de nouvelles aventures,** dit-elle en rigolant et en embrassant l'homme.

Ensuite les deux s'endormirent et au petit matin elle sentit le général se lever. Il s'excusa de partir comme un voleur mais elle le gratifia d'un sourire lui disant qu'elle comprenait et que même si elle détestait cela, il avait bien raison de le faire. Alors le rouge l'embrassa lui promettant d'autres nuits aussi bonnes et d'être là dans la journée si elle avait besoin de lui.

Robin se rendormit heureuse d'avoir enfin le rouge comme partenaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Pardon pour le retard.**

 **Aujourd'hui le point de vu de notre blond. Jusqu'à maintenant il est resté assez en retrait derrière le rouge, alors vous allez découvrit qui il est. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Killer.**

Killer souriait de contentement. Il voyait son ami d'enfance tomber amoureux d'une femme mariée mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'époux avait l'air de l'accepter, cela avait même l'air de l'arranger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tant que Kidd était heureux cela ne l'intéressait pas. Oh bien sûr Kidd ne lui avait jamais rien dit, mais il savait. Il le connaissait depuis leurs dix ans. Il avait appris à déchiffrer tous ses faits et gestes avec le temps voire ses silences. Il était en train de regarder le rouge discuter discrètement avec l'impératrice. Il vit alors la Dame de Compagnie Vivi leur servir un verre. Il la détailla.

 **\- Elle est belle ?**

 **\- Effectivement !** répondit-il du tac au tac sans vraiment faire attention à qui appartenait la voix qui lui parlait. Puis son regard alla vers l'homme. **Sanji tu viens manger avec nous ?**

 **\- Non, je devais m'entretenir avec Zoro. Pourquoi tu ne lui parle jamais ?**

 **\- Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire… je ne suis pas très… tu comprends ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment,** fit le cuisinier.

 **\- Je ne suis pas intéressant.**

 **\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, laisse-la en être seule juge.**

 **\- Pff… .** Killer soupira son nouvel ami avait bien raison mais c'était pas évident pour lui. Et si elle le repoussait ou se moquait de lui ?Il sortit de ses pensées en voyantl'autre blond rester à ses côtés et se triturer l'esprit. **Oui ?** demanda Killer afin de laisser Sanji s'exprimer.

 **\- Je me demandais,** commença le cuisinier en s'asseyant sur la chaise à sa droite. **Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Kidd.**

 **\- Haha ! Si je te le disais tu ne me parlerais plus.**

 **\- Tu te trompes. Pourquoi vois-tu toujours tout en noir ? Essaie d'être optimiste parfois.**

 **\- Je suis le fils d'une prostituée et d'un de ses clients. Mais mon « père » était l'homme qui l'envoyait chercher ses clients. Avec ma mère on vivait dans un quartier défavorisé et très mal famé. Je n'ai jamais été à l'école. Je faisais des missions pour les gens afin de gagner de l'argent. Et un jour cela a mal tourné, j'avais environ douze ans. Je devais livrer un paquet à un clan de malfrats et un autre clan convoitait l'objet, alors je me suis fait harponner par des hommes de ce clan. Ils m'ont pris la boite et m'ont roué de coup. Alors que j'étais à terre et que je pensais que ma vie était finie, Kidd est apparu et s'est battu contre eux. En les prenant par surprise et par derrière il a eu l'avantage. Après il m'a agrippé le bras et il m'a entrainé à sa suite. On ne s'est arrêté que quand on est arrivé chez lui. Là il m'a soigné à la va vite et on a discuté. On est vite devenu amis, nous avions le même style de vie et la même appartenance à la naissance, les bâtards d'une prostituée. Sa mère l'avait rejeté à cause de sa couleur de cheveux rouge et il vivait seul dans une maison abandonnée. Ensuite, quand je fus remis de mes émotions Kidd qui avait récupéré le paquet m'a aidé à le livrer. Après cela on a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. On était un duo très performant qui gagnait beaucoup d'argent. Puis quand on a été en âge d'être considéré comme adulte on a voulu se ranger. On est entré dans l'armée et maintenant nous voilà. Je ne regrette rien. Mon enfance a été difficile mais depuis qu'on vous a rencontré je suis bien. Et je pense que c'est pareil pour Kidd, ici on est à notre place on en est sûr.**

 **\- Alors va lui parler. Tu es très intéressant et puis si tu es bien ici construit toi une famille.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas tort dès que j'en aurais l'occasion j'apprendrais à la connaître. Et toi tu comptes fonder une famille ?**

 **\- Si je trouve la perle rare, mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Toutes les femmes sont si merveilleuses comment trouver la perle rare parmi toutes les perles rares ?**

 **\- C'est vrai que cela a l'air dur,** rigola Killer.

Les deux hommes parlèrent encore un peu avant que Sanji ne retourne dans sa cuisine. Killer lui retourna à l'observation de son ami d'enfance et sourit encore en se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment bien ici et que fonder une famille ou au moins y trouver une place bien à eux serait déjà des plus agréables.

* * *

Killer avait été des plus surpris en arrivant devant sa chambre, car la princesse l'attendait. Elle avait l'air affolée.

 **\- Capitaine Killer, c'est Vivi elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. Ce matin elle est partie faire une course cela devait lui prendre quelques heures et je ne la trouve pas. Elle a profité que des hommes du village alentour viennent réapprovisionner les cuisines de Sanji pour repartir avec eux. Elle m'a dit revenir à pied. Elle devait se rendre près de la forêt à l'Est. J'ai peur un violent orage arrive. Je… Pourriez-vous aller à sa recherche ?**

 **\- Bien sûr princesse.**

Puis le blond s'était précipité vers l'extérieur, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme. Depuis son arrivé il l'avait souvent rencontrée et il la trouvait douce et belle à regarder. Au début, il avait souri de sa timidité puis avec le temps il avait compris que ce n'était pas que cela. La jeune femme n'aimait juste pas faire de vagues. Alors, elle restait discrète. Elle n'aimait pas non plus importuner les autres, alors elle allait être gênée de le voir débarquer, mais la princesse avait vraiment l'air angoissée.

Il était monté sur son cheval, trouvant les rues vides, il partit au galop vers la plus proche porte menant vers la forêt du côté Est du village. Il savait que là-bas se trouvait le meilleur cordonnier du coin. Elle devait sûrement être allé faire réparer des semelles. Il se dirigea rapidement chez l'homme. En y arrivant, le cordonnier lui appris qu'elle était partie depuis une bonne demi-heure. Killer avait été surpris de ne pas l'avoir vue sur la route principale. Il se renseigna pour savoir s'il y avait un raccourci pour le centre du village. L'homme lui répondit que « oui » et lui donna les indications à suivre. Le blond remonta sur sa monture et parti au triple galop. Il coupa à travers les arbres. Le ciel se couvrait et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il se mit à appeler la jeune femme pendant de longues minutes. Celle-ci lui répondit en hurlant au loin. Il se dirigea vers elle le plus rapidement possible et la trouva assise par terre au pied d'un arbre.

 **\- Dame Vivi.**

 **\- Capitaine Killer,** s'écria-t-elle affolée et heureuse de le voir. **Je me suis foulé la cheville. J'ai dérapé de là-haut,** montra-t-elle un talus non loin d'eux. **Je ne peux plus marcher.**

Killer descendit de sa monture et alla voir la cheville de la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'avait bandée avec du tissu qu'elle avait récupéré en déchirant le bas de sa robe. Il sourit de cette initiative avant de resserrer le tout. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva. Un coup de tonnerre retentit et le cheval prit peur et s'échappa. L'homme se maudit de ne pas l'avoir attaché à l'arbre. D'un regard il s'excusa pour cela auprès de Vivi qui lui sourit en retour. Ensuite, il l'installa sur son dos et partit vers la Cité Impériale. Ils étaient à deux heures de marche. Sur le chemin, il se mit à pleuvoir. Au début, cela était agréable par cette chaleur, la fine pluie les rafraichit un peu. Mais celle-ci s'accentua. Killer prit la décision de trouver un refuge le temps que l'orage se calme, voire s'arrête. Il savait que vers ici il y avait des maisons ou greniers abandonnés ou peu utilisés. Il trouva un refuge de chasseur vide. A l'intérieur, il vit sa protégée frissonner de froid. Il chercha de quoi allumer un feu dans la cheminée, mais aucun bois n'étaient aux alentours de celle-ci, ni sous le porche à l'extérieur. Alors il fouilla les armoires mais celle-ci aussi étaient vides.

 **\- Capitaine Killer merci, mais ça ira.**

 **\- Non ! Il faut vous réchauffer. Si vous tombiez malade la princesse serait inquiète, c'est elle qui m'a envoyé à votre recherche.**

 **\- Elle est trop bonne, je ne suis qu'une servante.**

 **\- Vous êtes son amie, de ce que j'ai pu voir dans sa façon de vous traiter.**

 **\- Elle en a peu… Oh ! Mais elle m'a dit un jour comment se réchauffer si…**

 **\- Oui ?** Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée et surtout pourquoi elle rougissait.

 **\- En fait, c'est un peu gênant.** **Elle m'a dit que le meilleur moyen s'était le « peau à peau ». C'est un docteur qui lui a appris.**

 **\- Vous voulez dire…** Il avait déjà entendu cela aussi, mais il voulait être sûr d'avoir bien comprit. Il rougit sous son masque et continua, **allongé nus l'un contre l'autre.**

 **\- Oui,** murmura gênée la jeune femme.

Killer frissonna, de froid mais aussi d'appréhension. Il s'était aperçu que la jeune fille ne le laissait pas indifférent. Alors, il voulait éviter cela, mais Vivi se mit à tousser. Il lui fit signe de se retourner et se déshabilla. Après, il alla étendre ses habits sur des chaises. Enfin, il se dirigea vers le seul lit de la pièce et se couvrit de la couverture. Il demanda alors à la bleue de faire de même. Celle-ci gênée accepta quand même. Elle fit comme lui et alla le retrouver. Il se tourna pour ne pas la regarder puis il se positionna sur le dos. Vivi se blotti contre son torse. Killer frissonna elle était froide. Ensuite, un long silence se fit.

 **\- Merci pour votre chaleur,** fit la jeune femme.

 **\- De rien.**

Là, Killer entama une discussion. La jeune fille lui raconta sa journée et il en fit de même. Il sentit alors comme un silence gêné de la part de sa protégée.

 **\- Un problème ?**

 **\- Non, rien. Je me demandais si je pouvais voir… non rien pardon.**

 **\- Vous aimeriez voir sous mon masque ?**

 **\- Pardon je suis…**

 **\- Je veux bien. Mais…**

L'homme se tut et retira son masque. Il vit Vivi se relever au-dessus de son torse et ses yeux s'agrandir. Lui, les ferma afin de ne pas voir sa poitrine mais aussi de peur de la réaction de la bleue. Il entendit la lente respiration de la jeune femme qui le contemplait. Puis, il sentit les doigts de celle-ci sur son visage. Les caresses étaient douces. Il fut surpris quand les doigts de la femme retracèrent sa cicatrice.

 **\- Mon « père »,** dit-il en murmurant.

 **\- Le mien,** fit la jeune femme en prenant l'une de ses mains et en la posant dans son dos.

Killer sursauta de la douceur de la peau du dos de la jeune femme et ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il tomba sur son regard bienveillant et un peu apeuré. Puis, il découvrit sa poitrine, il détourna les yeux de pudeur. Doucement, il remonta sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme et sentit des cicatrices. Sûrement des coups de fouet. Il la plaqua contre lui et elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Au bout d'un long moment les deux s'endormirent.

En fin d'après-midi une porte claqua et Killer sursauta tout comme Vivi toujours dans ses bras.

 **\- Oi le blond t'a pas fini de…**

 **\- Général Kidd pardon mais…**

 **\- Non ! C'est nous,** fit le Général Zoro qui montra au rouge, la bleue nue dans les bras du blond. **Nous vous attendons dehors.**

 **\- Vous auriez des habits secs ?** demanda hésitante la jeune femme.

Zoro lui donna alors son manteau dont elle se vêtit rapidement. Elle prit ses habits humides et sortit le plus rapidement possible en clopinant. Dans la pièce les trois hommes se regardèrent et Killer raconta tout en se rhabillant de ses habits encore mouillés. Il apprit aussi que sa monture était revenue d'elle-même dans la cité impériale. Les deux Généraux étaient partis à leur recherche la pluie finie. Killer les en remercia. Dehors Vivi était assise sur une pierre et se massait la cheville. Le blond la prit dans ses bras et la mit sur un cheval et monta à son tour dessus. Les deux autres firent de même.

 **\- Je vous amène voir le docteur Law.**

 **\- Oui, merci.**

Le retour se passa en silence et le blond laissa la Dame de Compagnie de la princesse chez le docteur en chef de la cité. Puis il vit la princesse courir vers lui, elle l'embrassa sur la joue malgré qu'il ait remis son masque et alla retrouver son amie dans le cabinet de Law. Killer sourit et retourna à sa vie ou plutôt à sa chambre. Il pouvait enfin aller se reposer. Le lendemain il répondrait à toutes les remarques de son supérieur. Il sourit car il avait passé une bonne journée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie de me lire encore. Aujourd'hui je vous offre le point de vue de Vivi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ce chapitre est léger, quelques révélations sur la vie de certain. Biz bonne lecture et à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Vivi.**

Cela faisait une heure que le carrosse roulait, Vivi ne s'avait pas où ils allaient. Au levé ce matin on lui avait dit de s'habiller chaudement et de se préparer à faire une sortie. Elle était montée dans le carrosse impérial avec la princesse, l'impératrice et Nami. Elle avait vu que dans le coffre on avait mis un panier repas confectionné par le cuisinier Sanji et qu'elles étaient accompagnées des Généraux Kidd et Zoro, du Capitaine Killer et du Docteur Law. Eux voyageaient à dos de cheval et encerclaient leur carrosse.

 **\- Tu regardes ton beau blond,** murmura Nami à son oreille.

 **\- Pas du tout,** répondit-elle rougissante en refermant le rideau qu'elle avait tiré pour voir le paysage. **Je regardais s'il avait neigé.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'avec ce froid on aurait dû avoir les premières neiges,** sourit la princesse, **on m'a dit que dans le nord les régions étaient déjà toutes blanches.**

 **\- On s'éloigne du sujet,** intervint alors l'Impératrice. **Il est comment Killer sous son masque ?** demanda-t-elle alors. **Le général Kidd m'a dit qu'il te l'a montré.**

 **\- Zoro me l'a dit aussi,** sourit Nami.

 **\- Il est très beau,** rougit la jeune bleue.

 **\- Que cache-t-il ?** demanda curieuse la princesse.

 **\- Ce que nous cachons tous,** murmura Vivi, **nos cicatrices.**

Toutes comprirent et cela n'était pas forcément métaphorique au vu du regard de la bleue. Alors aucune ne continua cette discussion.

 **\- Où allons-nous ?** se renseigna Vivi.

 **\- Law m'a dit vouloir aller chercher certaines plantes pour ses médicaments et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le suivre,** expliqua la princesse. **Il en veut le plus possible avant que nous ployions sous la neige et la glace.**

 **\- Il te rend heureuse,** sourit Robin en regardant le visage radieux de la princesse quand elle parlait de lui.

 **\- Oui, je… disons qu'il me fait vivre. C'est la première fois que je sors hors de la cité et Shun a accepté, il lui fait confiance.**

Les deux se regardèrent en souriant. Vivi était heureuse pour la princesse.

Le carrosse s'arrêta et toutes descendirent. Les hommes les firent monter sur leurs chevaux. Tous s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt et arrivèrent devant une cabane. Vivi rougit en se souvenant de la dernière fois ou elle s'était retrouvée seule dans une maison avec Killer. Ensuite, ils entrèrent tous et se mirent autour de la table à manger. Là, tous mirent la main à la patte et installèrent un pique-nique. Ils mangèrent en discutant faisant fi de leur statut social. Ils étaient venus ici pour cela, Vivi l'avait bien compris. Jamais cela n'aurait pu être fait dans l'enceinte de la cité, même si l'empereur l'acceptait dans ses appartements privés. Mais il y avait une étiquette que même lui se devait de suivre. Alors sa surprise fut totale quand un gâteau apparut.

 **\- Bon anniversaire Vivi,** firent tous les autres.

 **\- Comment avez-vous su ?**

 **\- L'autre fois tu l'a dit quand mon frère m'a parlé du mien. Tu te souviens on en a toutes parlé après,** expliqua la princesse, **et c'est le tiens le premier.**

 **\- Merci,** pleura la jeune bleue, **mais…**

 **\- Pas de mais !** s'exclama la princesse. **Mon frère aurait aimé être là… cette sortie est son cadeau.**

 **\- Le commandant Mihawk et Sanji auraient aussi aimé participer mais ils étaient occupés,** rajouta Zoro.

 **\- On fera ça pour tous les anniversaires,** sourit l'Impératrice.

 **\- Et pour l'Empereur, le Commandant et Sanji ?** demanda Vivi.

 **\- On trouvera,** sourit la princesse. **Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir leur souhaiter ainsi.** **Surtout que celui de mon frère est le même que le mien, vu qu'on est jumeau.**

 **\- Et c'est dans neuf jours,** sourit Vivi, **tandis que vous Impératrice c'est dans quatre jours on pourrait tous les fêter maintenant.**

 **\- Oui,** répondit la princesse en lui souriant tristement, repensant au futur grand banquet obligatoire où devrait se trouver sa mère. **C'est vrai qu'avec la grande fête on va pas avoir le temps de faire les nôtres.**

 **\- Tout à fait,** renchérit Vivi. **Quant à toi Nami c'est cet été,** **le trois du septième mois de l'année.** **Et vous les garçons ?** Se renseigna la Dame de Compagnie.

 **\- Moi c'est le onze du onzième mois. Sanji c'est le deux du mois prochain et Mihawk c'est le neuf du même mois que notre cuistot,** expliqua Zoro.

 **\- Moi c'est le six du sixième mois,** fit Law.

 **\- Moi c'était le dix du mois dernier et Killer c'est aujourd'hui aussi, pas vrai mon grand,** sourit Kidd en ébouriffant la tête du blond.

 **\- Oui c'est vrai,** maugréa le Capitaine.

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit,** s'insurgea la Princesse.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas que… je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me le souhaite,** argumenta Killer.

 **\- Moi non plus,** sourit Vivi rouge de gêne.

Après un long moment à discuter il fut décidé de fêter tous les anniversaires des deux premiers mois de l'année. Soit ceux de Kidd, Killer, Vivi, la Princesse et l'Impératrice. Vivi était heureuse. Après le repas tous rangèrent. Malgré le froid extérieur, Law partit chercher ses plantes. L'excuse de la princesse n'en était pas vraiment une. Celle-ci l'accompagna. Zoro proposa à Nami une ballade. Tout comme Kidd à l'impératrice. Tous savaient pour eux dans le cercle fermé de l'empereur. Ils savaient aussi que celui-ci avait donné son accord. Ensuite, elle vit la main de Killer.

 **\- On pourrait nous aussi aller nous promener.**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Les deux partirent en discutant de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment puis ils s'assirent sur des pierres.

 **\- Je n'ai pas trouvé de cadeau,** dit de but en blanc le blond.

 **\- Puis-je en demander un ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Vivi se sentit audacieuse et retira son masque à l'homme et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

 **\- Vous êtes vraiment très beau.**

 **\- Je vous aime,** déclara l'homme.

La bleue lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les deux restèrent un long moment en amoureux avant de revenir vers les autres. Tous avaient l'air heureux, ils repartirent vers la cité un sourire aux lèvres.

A la cité Vivi s'impatientait elle désirait retourner dans leurs appartements. Quand elle y pénétra elle se dirigea droit vers l'empereur et se stoppa net devant lui.

 **\- Merci, je croyais que le jour où j'étais entrée à votre service était le meilleur de ma vie. Mais non c'est aujourd'hui. Merci.**

Puis elle partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre de honte d'avoir parlé ainsi à l'empereur, sous les rires des trois autres femmes de la maison. L'empereur lui-même se mit à rire. Elle sourit de les entendre rire, car elle savait que ce n'était nullement moqueur mais plutôt de bonheur pour elle.

* * *

 **\- Vivi, cela fait maintenant un moment que tu es ici,** déclara la princesse, **mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas très intéressante.**

 **\- Bien sûr que tu l'es. J'aimerais mieux te connaître. Toi tu connais mon secret et on va passer notre vie ensemble si on peut dire.**

 **\- Princesse je suis sûre que vous pourrez sortir un jour d'ici et visiter le monde.**

 **\- J'aimerais, cette sortie pour nos anniversaires m'a beaucoup plu.**

 **\- Moi aussi, les prochains se seront Sanji et Mihawk-sama. Comment allons-nous faire ?**

 **\- Shun m'a dit qu'il allait trouver une solution. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question.**

 **\- Désolée,** sourit la Dame de Compagnie. **Je suis née dans une famille simple du peuple. Mais mon père était un alcoolique et il nous battait ma mère et moi. Elle est morte d'une maladie, peu de temps avant que je ne vienne ici. N'ayant pas trouvé de mari je vivais avec eux et mon père continuait à me frapper. Venir vivre ici était mon seul moyen de m'échapper et de trouver un refuge.**

 **\- Alors tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, ici personne ne lèvera la main sur toi. Ici les femmes sont sous ma protection,** fit une voix dans leur dos.

 **\- Majesté,** sursauta Vivi.

 **\- Bien dit !** sourit la princesse.

 **\- Merci à vous deux,** murmura la jeune bleue.

Vivi senti la princesse la prendre dans ses bras et elle ne put retenir les larmes qu'elle avait contenues pendant des années. Ensuite, elle sentit la main de l'empereur venir se loger dans ses cheveux et caresser le haut de son crâne. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi jusqu'à que le souverain prenne congé. Vivi était vraiment heureuse de vivre dans ce palais. Ses souverains étaient bons et ils étaient la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Grâce à eux elle n'avait plus peur de rien et était prête à avancer dans la vie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Désolé du retard.**

 **Aujourd'hui le point de vue de Zoro. On en apprend plus sur le second de Mihawk, ses pensées mais aussi sa vie privée. Je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture Biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Zoro.**

Zoro contemplait le plafond de sa chambre tout en écoutant la respiration de la personne à ses côtés. Il se demandait comment cela avait pu en arriver là.

Tout avait commencé des mois plus tôt quand son supérieur était venu lui annoncer qu'il allait devenir commandant des gardes du palais impérial et qu'il l'amenait avec lui à la cité impériale. Il en avait été des plus heureux. Surtout qu'il avait rajouté qu'ils devaient amener avec eux des gens dignes de confiance pour renouveler le personnel de la cité. Zoro en avait profité pour recommander deux de ses amis. L'un pour un poste de cuisinier et l'autre de médecin. Après un entretien avec Mihawk les deux étaient de la partie.

Il était plus que ravi pour ses compagnons avec qui il partageait tout depuis leur enfance. Ils avaient vécu ensemble des années à l'orphelinat avant de le quitter à leur majorité. Mais les trois « frères » s'étaient promis de rester en contact et de s'entraider les uns les autres. C'est pour cela qu'au début ils avaient trouvé un moyen de rester dans la ville où Law étudiait la médecine. Sanji pouvait cuisiner n'importe où et pareil pour lui toutes les villes avaient besoin de soldats compétents. Mais avec sa dégaine il n'était pas très apprécié et même attirait de l'antipathie. Puis un jour il avait fait la connaissance du Général Mihawk. L'homme brun au regard froid l'avait convié à une joute privée.

 **\- Soldat Roronoa vous êtes vraiment doué. Mais ici vous n'irez pas plus loin, les hommes ont peur de ce qui les différencient et votre physique freinera votre avancée. Je vous propose donc de devenir capitaine et mon second.**

Zoro n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il avait vu l'autre rire doucement de sa tête.

 **\- Ne vous moquez pas,** ronchonna-t-il pour la forme d'être moqué ainsi. Puis après s'être repris il demanda une confirmation. **Etes-vous sérieux ?**

 **\- Le plus sérieux du monde. Je vous laisse deux jours pour me répondre après je partirai, seul ou accompagné.**

Zoro avait fait « oui » de la tête et s'en était allé. Il avait rejoint ses amis et il fut décidé de suivre la voie de Zoro maintenant que les études de Law étaient finies. Le blond et le brun pouvaient travailler n'importe où.

Zoro était parti le premier et leur avait trouvé un appartement non loin de sa caserne. Il avait été ravi de les voir s'installer avec lui dans cette grande ville. Ensuite grâce à Mihawk il devint capitaine et reçu des hommes sous ses ordres, cela ne se passa pas si mal. Et le brun appréciait son aide. Il se fit un nom, ainsi que ses amis dans leurs domaines respectifs.

* * *

Puis cette lettre et ce départ pour la cité impériale de Kyoto arriva. Sur le chemin ils trouvèrent bien du monde et surtout un rouge encore plus chiant que lui et ce n'était pas peu dire. Et son second un blond qui portait un masque mais qui était assez sympathique dans le fond. Leur arrivée se passa s'en anicroche et la cérémonie fut brève mais intense en émotion. Puis il avait entraperçu la famille impériale. Le soir lors du repas il avait été attiré par la voix d'une femme. Sa crinière rousse était des plus flamboyante et même de loin et attaché en chignon, on la voyait. Elle était en train de faire des paris avec certains de ses hommes. Elle n'avait pas l'air impressionnée pour un sou et son caractère paraissait bien trempé.

 **\- J'aime ce genre de femme,** rigola Sanji.

 **\- Tout doux,** fit Zoro.

 **\- Moi je préfère sa maîtresse,** s'amusa Kidd.

 **\- Ouais et bien oubliez les deux ou l'empereur vous tuera. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était surprotecteur avec les femmes de la cité,** rajouta Zoro.

Il vit Mihawk faire « oui » de la tête plus loin. Le lendemain il avait eu confirmation de ses dires quand le souverain les avait ouvertement menacés de mort si une femme était violentée. Puis l'aplomb de cet homme l'avait rassuré. Au début, il pensait servir un noble fainéant et qui se reposait sur son titre. Mais pendant les préparatifs du mariage il avait pu le voir au travail avec le commandant Mihawk et leur souverain était loin d'être oisif ou niais. Il le respectait vraiment beaucoup.

* * *

Le jour du mariage était arrivé et un incident avait tout arrêté, mais heureusement il s'était produit à la fin et donc le mariage était valide. Pas besoin de tout recommencer. Mais ce jour-là, il avait été surpris, lui aussi n'avait pas compris les ordres de l'empereur. Pourquoi sa sœur comptait plus que sa femme à ses yeux et puis il était si proche d'elle. Peut-être se doutait-il de quelque chose et il voulait éviter cela ? Mais Mihawk leur avait dit de ne pas s'en occuper. Puis, le brun lui avait demandé un service et c'est sûrement là que tout avait basculé dans sa vie. Il était allé jusqu'au appartement du souverain et avait tapé à la grande porte. Là une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui avait ouvert.

 **\- Bonjour pardon de déranger dans un moment pareil mais j'aimerais savoir, êtes-vous la servante de la princesse ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit doucement la jeune femme.

 **\- Puis je connaitre votre nom ?**

 **\- Vivi, Général Roronoa.**

 **\- Merci, le commandant voulait savoir votre nom et je pense qu'il désire vous parler en privé.**

 **\- Elle ne répondra à aucune question,** claqua la voix furieuse de la tornade rousse. **Monsieur le général vous direz à votre commandant que Vivi et moi-même, Nami, pour votre gouverne nous sommes au service de l'empereur. Il nous a lui-même choisies pour qu'on devienne les Dames de Compagnie de la princesse et de l'impératrice et nous ne le trahirons jamais. Aucun des trois. Vous êtes des plus mufles de venir ici alors que tous sont encore choqués par l'incident, vous auriez au moins pu attendre demain. N'avez-vous pas de cœur ?**

 **\- Calme-toi !** lui intima Vivi. **Il ne fait que suivre les ordres, et je suis sûre que ni lui, ni le commandant ne voulez être désobligeants envers nos souverains.**

 **\- Bien entendu,** fit une voix derrière les jeunes filles. Law apparut sortant des appartements privés et se mit à coté de Zoro.

 **\- Bien,** fit la voix de Nami en souriant. **Je pardonne pour cette fois.** Puis elle claqua la porte au nez des deux hommes, avant que l'un des deux ne puissent ajouter quelque chose.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kidd s'est fait virer alors qu'il était avec l'impératrice et moi j'ai aussi reçu un accueil glacial.**

 **\- Tu peux… non pardon secret médical j'imagine.**

 **\- Ils vont tous bien. Rassure ton commandant et dit lui que je veux le voir pour une inspection et toi aussi.**

Zoro râla mais accepta. Ensuite il retourna auprès de son commandant. Il lui expliqua tout et Mihawk le rassura lui témoignant sa gratitude et le remerciant. De plus il lui fit savoir que l'empereur l'avait convié à venir le voir le soir dans ses appartements.

* * *

Le temps avait passé et chaque fois qu'il croisait la rousse celle-ci était des plus froide avec lui. Mais un soir, alors que sa journée avait été merdique une personne toqua à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir de méchante humeur.

 **\- Quoi !** tonna sa voix grave et colérique.

 **\- Je voulais vous proposer de boire une bonne bouteille de saké,** dit en souriant une rousse devant lui.

 **\- Dame Nami, que faites-vous là ?** demanda-t-il surpris.

 **\- Je viens vous remercier. J'ai appris ce que vous aviez fait pour les servantes.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien je…** il fut coupé par le corps qui le poussa afin d'entrer dans ses appartements privés.

 **\- Général je suis surprise, votre logement est bien rangé,** fit la jeune femme en se permettant de visiter les pièces. Puis en allant s'assoir près de la table du salon elle demanda, **pourriez-vous amener deux verres que nous dégustions cette bouteille ? Cela serait dommage de ne pas la boire.**

Le vert s'exécuta, pour une fois qu'elle était de bonne humeur il allait en profiter. De plus boire ne lui ferait pas de mal pour se calmer. Et peut-être aurait-il quelques informations sur la famille impériale. Les deux se mirent à boires et à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis il vit la jeune femme les joues rouges se mordre la lèvre mais lui laissa le temps de parler.

 **\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour le jour du mariage. Je… je sais que cela remonte mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de venir vous le dire. Je…**

 **\- Ce n'est rien vous deviez aussi être choquée. De plus c'est vrai, j'aurais pu attendre le lendemain. Je pense que le commandant a discuté avec l'empereur.**

 **\- Sûrement,** fit la jeune femme en servant les verres devant eux. **La famille impériale sont des gens bien. Je sais que beaucoup se posent des questions sur eux mais ils sont des gens bien.**

 **\- J'en suis sûr. Je… je dois reconnaître que je respecte beaucoup l'empereur et je vois ses efforts pour son peuple. Il vient nous voir deux fois par jours et nous parle comme le fait le commandant. Il aime connaître son entourage et j'ai était agréablement surpris de le voir faire participer son épouse et sa sœur aux réunions et leur laisser la parole,** confessa le vert lui aussi échauffé par le saké bien fort en définitive. **Jusqu'à présent les femmes lors d'un conseil de guerre je trouvais cela stupide, mais elles m'ont prouvé le contraire. Aujourd'hui aussi c'est grâce aux conseils avisés de la princesse que je m'en suis sorti.**

 **\- Oui l'empereur nous a parlé à toutes les domestiques femmes, nous disant que si on avait un problème avec un homme on devait aller le voir ou son entourage. Il nous a bien dit que notre corps était à nous et qu'on était les seules à en disposer par nous-même. Il nous a aussi donné quelques conseils avec Vivi pour se défendre avec un couteau ou nos poings. Après il a demandé au Général Kidd et au Capitaine Killer de nous donner des cours de combat pour nous défendre. Pareil pour nos maîtresses. Pour finir il a dit qu'on pouvait aller voir le Docteur Law pour toutes les questions d'ordre de santé ou de relations sexuelles.**

Zoro rougit à l'évocation de cela mais ne répondit rien. L'empereur voulait vraiment le bien des femmes autour de lui. Il avait un grand cœur. Les deux continuèrent de boire et d'échanger quand Nami commença à faire tomber le haut de son kimono.

 **\- Que fais-tu ?** s'écria Zoro en tentant de rhabiller la jeune femme.

 **\- J'ai chaud Zoro,** susurra la Dame de Compagnie.

 **\- Que ? …**

Le cerveau du vert bugua et son cœur rata un battement. Le vert ne savait pas quoi faire, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent et elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Jusqu'à maintenant seul son travail et son entrainement l'intéressait. Mais là, cette jeune femme… c'est vrai qu'au fond chaque fois qu'il la voyait son regard se fixait sur elle, mais en même temps elle parlait fort, elle gesticulait tout le temps et elle était…. Magnifique… oui il devait bien le reconnaitre et là en ce moment elle l'était encore plus. Son visage rougit par l'alcool et la luxure appelaient à l'embrasser. Sa peau blanche dénudée et son cou offert demandaient à être goutés. Mais elle était saoule.

 **\- Nami rhabillez-vous vous êtes…**

Un baiser le coupa et un « Zoro » feulé entre leurs lèvres lui fit perdre la raison. Il agrippa les hanches de la jeune femme et l'assis sur ses cuisses. Il glissa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et l'autre sur ses hanches et approfondit leur baiser, cela dura de longues minutes. Jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puis Nami colla son front sur l'épaule de Zoro, celui-ci allait reprendre sa phrase l'incitant à rentrer avant de faire une bêtise, quand il entendit une douce respiration se faire. Une respiration commune à tous les dormeurs. Il sourit et en fut soulagé. Il la souleva la gardant contre lui et alla la mettre dans son lit. Après l'avoir recouverte d'un drap et d'une couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid il alla dormir sur les coussins de son salon.

* * *

Et maintenant ils étaient là, tous les deux en train de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans sa chambre à lui. Trois soirs étaient passé et la jeune femme était revenue. Ce soir ils n'avaient pas bu. Ils s'étaient regardés et savaient pourquoi ils étaient là tous les deux alors le vert l'avait ramenée à lui et l'avait entraînée dans sa chambre. Ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre et entre deux baisers Zoro l'avait couchée doucement sur le lit. Il s'était alors couché au-dessus d'elle sans l'écraser. La surplombant il la détailla, il la trouvait magnifique.

 **\- Nami…**

 **\- Zoro je suis consciente… je… mon corps est à toi seul,** souffla la rousse en l'embrassant.

Le vert laissa trainer sur le corps de sa maîtresse une main hésitante et maladroite, qui faisait réagir la rousse de façon sensuelle. Il remonta l'une de ses jambes la dénudant avec douceur. Toute celle qu'il pouvait. Nami se cambra sous ses caresses et il se sentit plus à l'aise. Il continua ses baisers et partit à l'aide de sa bouche à la découverte du corps sous lui. Il descendit le long de son cou, de ses clavicules, il défit maladroitement la ceinture de son kimono la faisant rire doucement. Il ouvrit les pans de sa tenue et découvrit une partie de sa poitrine. Il embrassa alors la peau sous ses yeux. Allant jusqu'à son bas ventre il prit tous son temps afin de donner du plaisir à la jeune femme. Puis il embrassa la culotte et lécha le vagin de la jeune femme sur le tissu avant de descendre sur ses cuisses.

Nami se cambra et réclama plus. Le général sourit de tant d'aplomb même dans cette position. Elle était vraiment digne d'intérêt. Il remonta jusqu'à à sa bouche et lut dans son regard son désir brûlant pour lui. Alors il alla s'occuper de sa poitrine, il l'effleura avant de la prendre en main et de suçoter les boutons de chair. Il sentit deux mains le repousser et le précipiter sur le lit. Nami vint s'assoir sur son bassin et se déhancha dessus. Zoro sentit son érection doubler de volume en un instant. La jeune femme savait ce qu'elle désirait et il allait la laisser faire. Alors elle fondit sur ses lèvres et défit d'un coup sec son Yukata. Il la vit prendre possession de son torse, cela était délicieux puis elle arriva à son sous vêtement la jeune femme tout comme lui l'embrassa sur le tissu mais elle lui retira cela rapidement. Zoro pensa qu'elle devait trouver cela gênant. Il se cambra et gémit de plaisir quand elle prit sa verge en bouche. Le vert la laissa faire un long moment. Elle était vraiment douée, il faillit jouir plus d'une fois mais il ne voulait pas la laisser en plan. Alors comprenant le désir de la jeune fille quand il fut prêt il la releva et les refit basculer. Alors qu'il l'avait réinstallée dos au matelas il retira sa culotte et humidifia de sa langue son vagin. Puis il entra un doigt en elle et fit quelques mouvements avant d'en introduire un second. Il remercia mentalement Law pour ses explications. Lui n'avait pas l'habitude et il voulait faire cela bien pour la rousse. Quand la jeune fille parut prête il se redressa et le regard de sa compagne valut tous les discours. Elle tendit les bras vers lui alors il alla s'y réfugier et l'embrassa puis doucement il l'enlaça par la taille et remonta un peu son bassin et s'immisça doucement et lentement en elle. Il sentit son corps se tendre puis se détendre alors il intima des va et vient dans un rythme tranquille au début mais quand celle-ci les suivis avec plaisir d'après ses cris de plaisir il accentua jusqu'à leur libération à tous deux. Après cela ils s'étaient allongés sur le lit et Nami s'était collée à son torse il les avait recouverts d'une couverture avant de s'endormir du sommeil du juste. Maintenant, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et appréhendait la suite avec sa nouvelle compagne au tempérament de feu comme sa chevelure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui Nami, vous verrez comment elle vie sa vie au palais et avec Zoro. Vous en connaitrez plus sur son passé et sa rencontre avec l'empereur et sa sœur.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez lire son point de vu. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Nami.**

Nami avait toujours considéré être une poisseuse. Ses parents l'avaient vendue l'année de ses dix ans pour refaire leur vie. Et elle avait été trimballée d'un bordel à l'autre, au début en tant que servante puis vers quinze ans elle dû donner son corps. Cela ne lui plaisait guère mais il fallait bien manger. Vers dix-neuf ans elle s'était enfuie et était devenue une voleuse. Elle vivait de petits larcins, poursuivie par les soldats. Puis un jour alors qu'elle était dans la capitale de Kyoto elle se décida à faire un plus gros larcin. En fait elle devait quitter la ville au plus vite, des affiches d'elle étant placardées un peu partout elle ne pourrait plus vivre ici. Elle se lança alors dans un vol qui serait quitte ou double. Elle cambriolerait la résidence privée de l'empereur.

Pour cela elle avait échafaudé un plan lui permettant d'entrer dans la cité impériale. Elle avait entendu dire que l'empereur cherchait de nouvelles servantes alors elle se faufila parmi les prétendantes. Elle passa quelques heures parmi elles de façon à se fondre dans la foule. Elle avait même passé l'entretien avec la princesse qu'elle avait trouvé très gentille pour une noble, rien à voir avec ceux déjà croisés. Elle avait aussi sympathisé avec une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus appelée Vivi. La jeune femme avait l'air aussi désespérée qu'elle, mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour autrui. On leur avait dit de revenir le lendemain pour savoir qui avait été retenu, mais elle ne comptait pas faire ainsi. Quand tout le monde partit elle, elle se cacha et ne ressortit de sa cachette qu'à la tombée de la nuit. De là la rousse s'était élancée dans les couloirs de la cité se rapprochant des appartements de l'empereur et évitant les gardes. Elle y pénétra par les toits et elle atterrit dans une vaste salle, c'était le salon. Elle entendit un bruit alors elle se dirigea dans un endroit noir et trouva une porte, elle la passa et devant elle s'étendait un couloir avec d'autres portes, elle se faufila dans l'ombre et quand elle en trouva une ouverte elle y entra afin de se cacher. La voleuse fut surprise de se trouver dans la salle de bain de l'empereur, mais ce qui la surprit le plus c'était d'y trouver la princesse seule. Elle se rapprocha d'elle voulant voir ce qu'elle faisait. La jeune femme trempait l'un de ses pieds en chantonnant. Puis elle se déshabilla et Nami eu un hoquet de surprise quand elle lui fit face nue.

 **\- Qui va là ? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un,** s'écria la princesse.

Nami s'avança et les deux êtres se firent face.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur majesté, pardon.** Puis Nami se mit à rire.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?** demanda une voix colérique derrière elle.

 **\- Ma poisse.** **Je suis toujours où il ne faut pas. Pardon je ne voulais vraiment pas vous effrayer. Et je ris car je me plains de ma condition, mais il y a pire que moi.**

 **\- Donc tu te moque,** fit l'empereur.

 **\- Non votre majesté, je… je ne me permettrais pas de me moquer** **du seul être qui m'a offert un verre d'eau et ma demandé si j'allais bien.**

 **\- Tu faisais partie des servantes que j'ai vu cette après-midi ?** demanda la princesse. **Je te dégoute ?**

 **\- Non… pas le moins du monde. J'ai été vendue par mes parents à un bordel et j'ai dû me prostituer et je me suis enfuie et maintenant je vis de vol. Tous les soldats sont à ma recherche alors je me dégoute plus que vous ne me dégouterez jamais. Mais je suis soulagée.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** demandèrent de concert les jumeaux impériaux.

 **\- Oui, quand je suis venue ici je voulais faire du quitte ou double soit j'y arrive et je quitte la ville soit j'échoue et je meurs. Mais maintenant je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une voie pour moi, je vais mourir.** Puis elle se retourna vers l'empereur ayant toujours fait face à la princesse jusqu'à là. Elle planta son regard dans celui du souverain qu'elle tint malgré l'aura que dégageait l'homme. **Je connais votre secret alors tuez-moi, si c'est de votre main peut-être aurais-je une certaine rédemption.**

 **\- Idiote !** claqua la voix de l'homme. **Je ne suis pas un dieu je ne peux te donner ce que tu attends, mais si tu es prête à mourir alors soit !...**

 **\- Non,** s'écria la princesse.

 **\- Laisse-moi finir !** s'énerva l'empereur d'avoir été coupé. **Quel est ton nom ?**

 **\- Nami,** fit la princesse qui se souvenait maintenant de la rousse.

 **\- Tss… ne lui coupe pas la parole. Nami !** claqua la voix de l'empereur la faisant sursauter. **A partir de ce soir Nami la voleuse est morte de ma main et je fais vivre Nami la Dame de Compagnie de la princesse. Maintenant ta vie t'appartient, choisit ce que tu veux faire. Soit la seule maîtresse de ton destin.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda la voleuse.

 **\- La princesse ne te dégoute pas et… je suis l'empereur et la princesse a besoin d'une servante qui la servira et connaîtra son secret et l'aidera à le supporter. Seras-tu à la hauteur ? Là est la question.**

 **\- Je le serais votre majesté.** Puis la rousse ressentit un poids sur elle, la princesse l'avait prise dans ses bras, la remerciant. **Princesse, il y a une autre jeune fille Vivi, elle a des cheveux bleus je me porte garante pour elle.**

 **\- Bien,** fit l'empereur alors que la princesse faisait « oui » de la tête.

C'est ainsi que Nami était devenue porteuse d'un grand secret et Dame de Compagnie de la princesse de ce pays aux côtés de Vivi. Elle n'était peut-être pas si poisseuse que cela.

* * *

Un jour que la princesse était revenue avec Vivi heureuse de sa balade dans le jardin, Nami avait eu un mauvais pressentiment mais bon cela lui passa devant l'attitude béate des deux jeunes filles. Le lendemain matin aux aurores on avait essayé d'enlever la princesse. Nami avait été la première à s'en apercevoir et avait donné l'alarme. L'empereur avait ramené la princesse et leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passée. Puis Vivi avait parlé de la jeune femme nommée Robin et la princesse avait plaidé en sa faveur. Nami elle n'était pas rassurée, alors elle était allée voir l'empereur.

 **\- Majesté puis-je m'occuper de notre invitée.**

 **\- Tu comptes la surveiller ?** demanda intrigué l'empereur.

 **\- Si vous le souhaitez ?... Je me méfie.**

 **\- Fais donc.**

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert la jeune femme qui deviendrait sa future impératrice. Elle l'avait adoré de suite, elle comprenait la princesse. De plus elle savait que la jeune femme savait pour le secret de la princesse mais quoi qu'elle dise la brune ne dit rien dessus. Gardant le secret de sa nouvelle amie. Elle fit donc un rapport des plus appréciateur d'elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut soulagée de son arrangement avec l'empereur. Elle resta ensuite à son service et l'aida à préparer son mariage.

* * *

Ce jour-là Nami avait été choquée par tant de violence et surtout d'apprendre qu'une fois de plus tout avait été orchestré par la mère de la princesse. Comment pouvait-on autant haïr son enfant ? se demandait souvent la rousse. Elle-même ayant été vendue pour quelques pièces. Elle ne ferait jamais cela, peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais d'enfant, avait-elle alors un jour pensé. Mais ce jour-là son plus grand regret fut d'avoir hurlé sur le Général Roronoa qui comme l'avait souligné Vivi ne faisait que suivre les ordres. Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, sa venue ressemblait à une accusation ou a un besoin de comprendre. Le commandant était au courant pour la princesse et il voulait en savoir plus, cela était trop. Il fallait qu'il connaisse sa place comme les autres. Mais elle appréciait le vert, elle le moquait souvent de sa couleur de cheveux mais jamais avec méchanceté. Elle le savait bon, juste et franc. Il était honnête et faisait de son mieux pour éviter les conflits entre soldats et civils. C'est pour cela qu'un soir où elle avait appris qu'il avait passé une dure journée par la princesse elle était allée chez lui avec une bonne bouteille de saké. Elle ne se souvint pas de tout sauf qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et qu'elle s'était réveillée seule dans son lit. Elle avait sauté hors de celui-ci et s'était précipité vers la sortie de l'appartement. Mais un bras l'avait retenue.

 **\- Mange avant…**

 **\- Non je mangerais avec la famille impériale comme tous les matins.**

 **\- On n'a rien fait, tu t'es endormi et je t'ai laissé seule dormir dans mon lit. Tu…**

 **\- Merci.**

Puis elle s'était dégagée de sa prise et était repartie honteuse en courant.

* * *

Elle l'avait évité pendant trois jours puis le troisième soir Vivi, la princesse et l'impératrice lui avait dit d'aller lui parler. L'empereur l'avait même attrapé par la taille et l'avait porté jusqu'à l'entrée et l'avait mise dehors lui sommant de ne revenir que quand elle aurait réglé son problème. Elle avait vu les autres rire et l'encourager à écouter les directives du souverain.

Cette nuit-là le vert lui avait fait l'amour de façon maladroite mais la jeune femme ne lui en avait pas voulu. Depuis ils couchaient assez souvent ensemble sans trop montrer leur relation. Quand elle était dans ses bras elle se disait que peut être elle avait de la chance et qu'elle n'était pas si poisseuse.

 **\- Tu penses à quoi ?** se renseigna Vivi.

 **\- A rien de particulier. Je vais amener du thé au Général et au Capitaine, tu viens ?**

 **\- Non je vais en apporter à nos maîtresses.**

Nami consentit à cette bonne idée et munie d'un plateau elle quitta la bibliothéque où ses maîtresses étudiaient encore. Dehors elle vit son amant avec les deux autres soldats.

 **\- Vous tirez au flanc !** claqua la voix du vert.

 **\- Non,** répondit Nami en sortant et en tendant un verre de thé aux deux hommes. **Ils se dégourdissent les jambes. L'impératrice et la princesse étudient encore alors il est difficile de rester assis sans bouger toute la journée. L'impératrice vint de leur ordonner de sortir que vouliez-vous qu'ils fassent.**

Le vert ronchonna elle le trouva attendrissant. Sans y prêter attention elle l'embrassa sur la bouche dans un grand sourire avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle allait partir quand le vert agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement devant ses hommes.

 **\- Je vous interdis de tirer au flanc !** claqua la voix de Zoro en relâchant sa dulcinée.

 **\- Bien Général !** firent les deux hommes en riant sous cape.

Puis Nami vit partir le vert le rouge aux joues mais en restant digne. Elle repartit dans la bibliothéque et avant de passer le seuil elle se retourna pour faire face au rouge et au blond.

 **\- Et moi je vous interdis de vous moquer de lui !** claqua la voix de la rousse.

 **\- Bien madame !** retentirent deux voix plus effrayées par elle que par son amant.

La rousse sourit et rentra tranquillement auprès des autres. Oui, elle n'était pas poisseuse mais plutôt chanceuse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce chapitre traite de notre cuistot préféré. Et oui on va voir comment Sanji vie sa vie dans la cité impériale. Bonne lecture à Bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Sanji.**

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance Sanji avait toujours rêvé d'être cuisinier et de satisfaire tous les estomacs. Cela venait peut-être du fait que sa mère était morte de faim et que son père l'avait déposé devant un orphelinat ne pouvant le nourrir. Mais quelle qu'en soit la raison Sanji voulait cuisiner pour les autres.

Alors quand à l'orphelinat il avait rencontré Zoro et Law la première chose qu'il avait fait avait été de partager sa nourriture avec eux et leur promettre de leur faire de meilleurs plats plus tard. C'est pour cela que dès qu'il put, il aida les cuisiniers et il donna un nouveau gout à la nourriture de l'établissement. Tous les enfants l'en remercièrent. Le directeur lui donna aussi l'autorisation de sortir pour acheter les aliments à cuisiner. Sanji le faisait avec plaisir, mais il mentait sur l'argent à rendre. Effectivement, en grandissant le jeune homme avait bien vu que tout le monde le trouvait mignon. Alors il joua de son physique. Charmant les marchandes et donnant des conseils de séduction aux marchands. Il en profitait pour faire baisser les prix. Le blond conservait l'argent ainsi économisé pour acheter des livres de médecines pour Law. Personne n'avait jamais vu son manège. De plus afin de ne pas dévoiler les faits, quand Law avait appris par cœur le livre il le revendait pour en acheter d'autres. Parfois l'argent qu'il cachait servait pour Zoro, il lui offrait des livres sur les armes et surtout les épées.

L'année avant sa majorité il était devenu le maître de la cuisine et le directeur lui laissait les finances. Il avait pu ainsi donner aux siens de bons petits plats tout en mettant de côté de quoi vivre en extérieur avec « ses frères » et aussi payer les frais d'inscription de l'école de médecine de Law.

Pour cela ils avaient dû déménager dans une plus grande ville. Ils s'étaient installés dans un appartement bien trop petit pour trois mais ils avaient fait comme ils avaient pu.

Zoro les avaient plus ou moins quitté pour une chambre dans sa caserne et faisait son service militaire. Law, lui, étudiait tout le temps. Alors au début se fut à lui de tenir la maison, il préparait les repas de tous et faisaient le ménage. Puis il avait pris un travail dans un petit restaurant et le chef l'avait pris sous son aile. Cela devint plus facile pour tous, Sanji ramenant les plats de chez son employeur. C'est pour cela qu'entre son salaire et la solde de Zoro tout se passait à merveille et Law pouvait apprendre sans tracas. Sanji avait aimé ces années.

Puis ils avaient dû déménager à nouveau et cette fois-ci pour la carrière de Zoro. Mais quand un homme comme le Général Mihawk vous remarque et vous propose de vous hisser à un poste d'importance vous ne dites pas « non ». Lui et Law le savait. Ni lui, ni Law ne l'avait regretté, grâce à l'influence plus ou moins bonne de « leur frère » ils avaient eu une bonne vie. Law avait pu monter son cabinet et continuer ses expériences. Et lui avait ouvert son restaurant. Le médecin et le cuisinier vivait toujours ensemble et le vert les rejoignait ses jours de repos. Le temps avait passé et Zoro était arrivé un grand sourire sur le visage leur parlant de l'offre de son supérieur. Sanji avait un peu hésité mais acceptait de rencontrer enfin le Général Mihawk. Le cuisinier l'avait trouvé amusant et il avait l'impression d'avoir Zoro avec vingt ans de plus. Après mûre réflexion et voyant les deux autres vraiment emballés par la chose, il décida de les suivre. Il ferma son restaurant et partit avec ses amis et le Général en quête de nouvelles têtes jusqu'à leur arrivée trois mois plus tard dans la cité impériale.

* * *

Là il était devenu le chef d'une myriade de cuistots et il avait été épaté par la grandeur de la cuisine. Mais dès son premier repas – le festin d'au revoir des anciens et de bienvenue des nouveaux - avec son prédécesseur il comprit l'ampleur de la tâche et ne rebuta pas à relever le défi.

Le repas pour le mariage fut aussi des plus ardu et avec l'incident peu mangèrent, il lui resta donc beaucoup de nourriture sur les bras. Malgré tout il avait forcé tout le monde à manger un petit peu après un tel évènement rester le ventre vide n'était pas bon. C'est pour cela que le soir il désirait faire manger la famille impériale. Mais Zoro lui avait raconté son entrevue avec la rousse quelques heures plus tôt. Il hésitait un peu quand Law était apparu dans sa cuisine.

 **\- Sanji n'ai pas peur, elles ne te verront pas en ennemi et on a tous besoin que quelqu'un aille voir si tout va bien à l'intérieur.**

 **\- Compris,** fit Sanji.

Il s'était alors activé à concocter des plateaux repas digne de ce nom. Puis il les avait apportés devant les appartements privés de l'empereur. Il avait toqué à la porte et Vivi lui avait ouvert et l'avait laissé entrer. Dedans, il ne vit personne. Le blond posa la collation sur la table de repas et repartit. Dehors, il vit dans le couloir Kidd et Killer au loin. Il leur fit un signe pour les rassurer. Il les vit repartir après un soupir léger du rouge. Cela le fit sourire. Puis il repartit en cuisine et y retrouva Law.

 **\- Vivi m'a ouvert, je n'ai vu qu'elle, mais il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de problème. Ils doivent tous dormir.**

 **\- Sûrement. Merci pour tout.**

Sanji avait alors vu Law repartir, lui était moins rassuré. Puis il s'était mis à la vaisselle.

* * *

Le temps avait passé et Sanji s'était acclimaté à la vie au palais. Tous les jours il se levait vers cinq heures du matin et préparait le petit déjeuner pour la famille impériale, les domestiques et tous les soldats de la cité. Ensuite, venait le temps de préparer le repas de midi. Après ils faisaient la vaisselle. Venait alors le goûter et enfin le repas du soir et la vaisselle. Lui et ses subordonnés étaient des plus occupés. Mais depuis quelques jours quelque chose le tracassait. En effet, lui qui était des plus strict sur son inventaire venait de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait des choses. Il avait pensé à un gros animal mais aucun piège n'avait marché. Alors la veille au soir il avait décidé de rester dormir dans le garde-manger. Il avait été des plus étonné quand vers quatre heure du matin une jeune fille aux cheveux rose bonbon, de son âge, arriva et mangea tout ce qu'elle pouvait en un temps record. Il se leva et se dirigea droit vers elle.

 **\- Mes repas ne sont pas à ton goût ou je n'en fais pas assez.**

 **\- Monsieur… Monsieur Sanji,** s'écria la demoiselle en se levant et essayant de fuir.

Sanji l'agrippa et la ramena à lui il la trouva si mince et fragile. Il la détailla, il avait déjà vu un corps comme cela. Il se rembrunie et grogna :

 **\- Qui t'empêche de manger ?**

 **\- Personne, Monsieur…**

 **\- Il suffit ! Je sais reconnaître une personne affamée. On va voir mon ami le Docteur Law et tu vas tout me raconter.**

Il la souleva et l'emporta sur son épaule, jusqu'à Law. Il toqua à la porte du médecin et attendit patiemment que celui-ci ouvre. Law avait décidé que ses appartements seraient accolés à l'infirmerie pour être au plus près, si des soins d'urgence devaient être faits. Il vit alors le brun lui ouvrir en se frottant les yeux. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses éternelles cernes. L'homme le regarda avec surprise, alors il lui sourit.

 **\- Oui, Sanji ?**

 **\- Je t'amène une malade.** Sanji posa la jeune femme sur un lit de l'infirmerie. **Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **\- Bo… Bonney Monsieur.**

 **\- Law, ausculte Bonney je crois qu'on l'affame.**

 **\- Non, on me…**

 **\- Oui ?** Demanda Law en la détaillant. Il l'ausculta comme lui demandait le blond et en vint à la même conclusion que son ami cuisinier.

 **\- J'ai été punie et on m'a fait sauter un repas.**

 **\- Cela fait déjà trois ou quatre jours que tu voles dans les réserves afin de te nourrir. Et je pense qu'on t'a déjà affamé un peu avant.**

 **\- Qui fait cela ?** Se renseigna cette fois-ci Law qui était plus qu'énervé de ce genre de punition.

 **\- C'est…**

 **\- Tu peux tout nous dire,** essaya de rassurer Sanji.

 **\- C'est l'intendante des femmes de ménage. Elle… elle est horrible. Si on ne l'écoute pas, ou qu'on lui plait pas, elle ne nous nourrit pas.**

Sanji frappa du poing contre un mur et Law lui tapa dans une chaise la jeune femme sursauta et les deux hommes s'excusèrent de lui avoir fait peur. Puis le blond laissa la jeune femme aux bons soins de son ami et alla voir le Commandant Mihawk. Malgré l'heure il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps tellement il était en colère.

 **\- Oui ? Sanji ? Un problème ?**

 **\- Pardon de venir si tôt mais… je dois vous parler d'une chose importante.**

Le commandant le fit entrer dans ses appartements et lui proposa de s'assoir. Ensuite l'homme l'écouta.

 **\- Sanji, je vous remercie. Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir. Je m'en occupe dès que l'empereur sera levé. Je lui en parlerais et on réglera le problème. En attendant pouvez-vous garder un œil sur la jeune femme.**

 **\- Oui, là elle est à l'infirmerie avec Law. Merci Commandant, je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser pour ce genre de choses.**

 **\- A moi c'est parfait. L'empereur et moi-même nous voulons être au courant de cela.**

Sanji le remercia soulagé et revint à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis qu'il avait surpris Bonney dans son garde-manger. Le Commandant Mihawk aidé de l'Empereur avait réglé le problème et renvoyé l'intendante qui maltraitait les domestiques de la Cité. Elle avait été remplacée par une femme beaucoup plus humaine et douce. Bonney elle était restée un peu chez Law avant de quitter définitivement l'infirmerie. Sanji lui avait alors proposé de venir en cuisine avec lui. Celle-ci avait accepté de suite. Le blond s'en félicita, car la jeune femme était douée et travailleuse. Au fil des jours elle était aussi devenue son gouteur attitré. Il l'appelait « estomac sur pattes ». La Rose mangeait tout et aimait tout, c'était épatant. Mais pour un cuisinier c'était surtout un très bon atout.

Sanji la regardait éplucher les pommes de terre et les carottes. Il la trouvait très belle mais ne savait comment la séduire. Ce qui pour lui était un comble, il s'était toujours vu comme un vrai séducteur et là, elle le laissait sans voix.

 **\- Un problème Monsieur Sanji ? Je fais mal quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non, c'est parfait ! Merci pour ton aide je suis ravi que tu sois en cuisine avec nous.**

 **\- Sauf que je mange trop,** sourit la jeune femme.

 **\- Non, ça va,** rigola Sanji. **Ça je peux gérer.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous ne gérez pas Monsieur Sanji ?**

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui retira le couteau des doigts. Il regarda autour d'eux et vit qu'ils étaient seul. C'était l'heure de la pause. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa chastement.

 **\- Ceci,** murmura-t-il.

Il vit la Rose rougir, il pensa qu'il avait fait une erreur quand elle lui rendit son baiser tous aussi chaste.

 **\- Je peux peut-être vous aider avec ceci aussi,** chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Sanji sourit et les deux se parlèrent sur le ton de la confidence pendant de longues minutes. Sanji fut ravi que la jeune femme accepta ses sentiments et aussi de le tutoyer. Quand il vit les autres reprendre leurs places dans la cuisine, il se leva. Il en profita quand même pour lui proposer rapidement un rendez-vous un peu plus tard, qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Alors c'était le cœur léger que le blond reprit son travail avec un bon pressentiment pour l'avenir. Si quand il était arrivé ici, on lui avait dit que venir lui permettrait d'être vraiment heureux et de peut-être fonder un nouveau foyer, bien à lui il n'y aurait que moyennement cru. Mais maintenant il commençait à se poser la question.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est au tour de Law de nous donner sa vision des choses. J'espère que la lecture vous plaira. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Law.**

Après la tentative d'enlèvement de la princesse lors du mariage, Law avait regagné l'infirmerie et mit les médecins en alerte. Des blessés avaient débarqués de partout. En tant que médecin en chef il avait eu de quoi faire en plus de soigner les plus meurtris. Zoro était venu le prévenir que l'empereur avait récupéré la princesse et que peut être elle était blessée. Les deux étaient maintenant dans les appartements privés de la famille royale. Il s'était alors empressé de récupérer de quoi l'ausculter et avait filé les retrouver. Il avait tapé à la porte et attendu patiemment, une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse lui avait ouvert. Elle l'avait introduit dans les appartements. Law s'était stoppé devant la porte de la chambre de l'empereur. Nami tapa à la porte et Law attendit un moment seul.

 **\- Entrez,** retentit la voix de l'empereur.

Law ne se fit pas prier. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans l'antre du souverain. Il le trouva à genoux par terre contre son lit, tenant la main de sa sœur allongée dans ce même lit.

 **\- On a pas besoin de toi,** claqua froidement la voix de l'homme.

 **\- En tant que médecin je pense que vous ausculter tous les deux seraient le mieux,** argumenta Law.

Le médecin en chef s'avança d'un pas lent, mais sûr de lui. Il se plaça au côté de son souverain. Il observa la princesse sous les draps. Elle était totalement recouverte sauf son visage et la main que tenait son frère. Law agrippa délicatement les poignets des deux être devant lui et pris leurs tensions grâce à cela. Aucun des deux ne bougea.

 **\- Bien, je vais vous laisser mais promettez moi que vous n'avez aucune blessure.**

 **\- Promis,** firent les deux à l'unisson.

 **\- Bien, je repasserai plus tard. Reposez-vous bien, votre pouls est filant mais après ce qu'il s'est passé c'est normal. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux.**

Law prit congé des deux et repartit dans son infirmerie voir les autres blessés.

* * *

Encore un échec râla Law. Il était sur un projet top secret pour l'empereur mais il n'arrivait pas à aller jusqu'au bout. Toutes ses expériences rataient. Mais il n'était pas homme à se satisfaire d'échecs, à se laisser aller. Il allait persévérer. Il souffla et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

 _Il avait été surpris ce soir-là. Alors qu'il allait se coucher, la nuit étant bien commencée, il avait entendu la porte de ses appartements privées être toquée._

 _ **\- J'allais me coucher c'est si important que cela,**_ _avait ronchonné Law en ouvrant._ _ **Il y a un docteur à l'infirmerie.**_

 _ **\- J'en suis sûr, mais c'est de vous dont j'ai besoin,**_ _avait murmuré une voix d'habitude si forte._

 _Law s'était tut et avait laissé entrer son invité et refermé la porte derrière lui._

 _ **\- Pardon,**_ _hésita le médecin._

 _ **\- Pas de problème, j'aurais réagi de la même façon. Vous aussi avez le droit à vous reposer parfois. Mais là j'ai besoin de conseils.**_

 _ **\- Vous êtes malade ? Vous…**_

 _ **\- Non,**_ _fit l'homme._ _ **Je vais bien, mais…**_

 _ **\- Empereur asseyez-vous,**_ _proposa Law en montrant un fauteuil,_ _ **vous désirez boire quelque chose ?**_

 _ **\- Un verre d'eau merci.**_

 _Le médecin s'empressa de lui servir un gobelet d'eau et s'assit en face de lui. Il attendit patiemment que son souverain boive son verre et lui expose son problème._

 _ **\- C'est moi qui m'excuse pour mon arrivée tardive dans vos appartements. Mais j'aimerai avoir un entretien privé avec vous et en dehors de l'infirmerie. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis venu et de quoi nous allons parler.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr votre excellence. Tout ce que vous me dites reste entre nous.**_

 _Law regarda l'empereur se détendre et prendre place dans le fauteuil de façon plus décontractée. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près ou du moins pas assez longtemps pour l'observer minutieusement. Il le vit sourire, alors il détourna les yeux._

 _ **\- Cela ne me dérange pas si vous m'observez c'est normal, je ne vous laisse jamais vraiment m'approcher.**_

 _ **\- Pardon c'est…**_

 _ **\- Law vous êtes mon médecin et je veux bien une auscultation pendant notre discussion si cela peut vous rassurer sur mon état de santé.**_

 _Law hocha la tête, c'est vrai que depuis son arrivée dans le palais il avait pu ausculter tout le monde sauf la famille impériale. Alors cela le soulagerait. Il regarda l'homme devant lui défaire son kimono et l'ouvrir. Le souverain se retrouva assis devant lui en sous vêtement. Il vit de nombreuses cicatrices très bien soignées. Zoro et Mihawk lui avait dit qu'il s'entrainait et parfois faisait des duels. Son corps pouvait en témoigner. Il alla chercher ses outils et l'ausculta. Il en profita pour poser des questions à son patient qui joua le jeu et répondit à tout sans détours. A la fin l'empereur se rhabilla et reprit la parole._

 _ **\- Maintenant que vous êtes rassuré sur mon état de santé pouvons-nous en venir à ma visite ?**_ _Law hocha la tête, alors l'homme reprit._ _ **Voilà j'ai deux problèmes que j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à gérer. Le premier est mon héritier. Connaitriez-vous un moyen pour ma femme de porter mon enfant sans que je la touche ? Ne vous méprenez pas elle est très belle mais nous ne nous aimons pas et je ne veux pas la violer comme mon père a fait avec ma mère pour nous avoir la princesse et moi-même.**_

 _ **\- C'est tout à votre honneur majesté,**_ _murmura Law en pensant que l'impératrice était donc encore vierge depuis son mariage. Un mariage qui ne serait jamais consommé mais qui donnerait un héritier de pur-sang cela était un vrai défi._

 _ **\- Mais mon deuxième problème arrive. Je ne compte pas non plus laisser mon impératrice sans partenaire et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. J'aimerais savoir si elle peut avoir un amant sans trace vivante de son infidélité. Un petit rouge serait des plus inappropriés.**_

 _ **\- Un rouge,**_ _sourit Law en pensant à Kidd._ _ **Oui je comprends, et bien j'ai entendu parler d'un nouveau procédé qui se nomme « préservatif ».**_ _Le médecin expliqua la chose, son utilisation et ses effets protecteurs._

 _ **\- Il y a aussi la sodomie,**_ _fit l'empereur._

 _ **\- Effectivement… je…**_

 _ **\- Je lui expliquerais moi-même si elle vient me voir et je pense qu'elle le fera. Elle voudra mon approbation pour éviter tout problème à son amant. Veuillez me commander l'un de ces objets pour voir à quoi cela ressemble et aussi pour lui laisser le choix.**_

 _ **\- Bien seigneur.**_

 _ **\- Law ? Pour mon premier problème ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai peut-être une idée. J'ai entendu parler d'insémination sur des animaux.**_ _Là aussi le médecin expliqua tout sur la façon de faire._ _ **Je me ferais envoyer des écrits dessus mais cela va prendre du temps car c'est dans des contrées bien éloignées des nôtres.**_

 _ **\- Bien, faites au mieux.**_

 _L'empereur avait alors prit congé de lui._

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois et il avait réussi à se procurer les écrits plus tôt que prévu. Alors il testait sur les animaux les différentes inséminations. Quand cela marcherait il le ferait sur l'impératrice avec la semence de l'empereur. Il était fatigué de sa nouvelle charge, être le médecin en chef de la cité impériale n'était pas de tout repos. Mais il était heureux d'être venu ici, car l'empereur lui offrait des défis à relever. Jamais avant il n'aurait pensé faire cela.

* * *

Une fois de plus Law s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire. Il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Il regarda par la fenêtre et ses yeux tombèrent sur la princesse. Il sourit de plaisir. Ces derniers mois, il avait eu l'occasion de la voir à plusieurs reprises. Il avait pris plaisir à discuter avec elle. C'était une femme très savante pour son statut de princesse. Il avait toujours cru qu'elles étaient toutes cruches et superficielles. Alors quand Kidd lui avait dit qu'elle et l'impératrice passaient leurs journées à étudier à la bibliothéque il avait été des plus surpris. Mais un jour qu'il voulait faire certaines recherches il avait pu voir que cela était vrai. Il avait été les saluer et avait vu les ouvrages sur la politique et sur l'étiquette dans la cité impériale et dans les diverses régions du pays. Ensuite il était allé voir la section médicale.

Cela devait faire bien une demi-heure qu'il était assis à une table de travail avec divers livres quand il entendit un bruit à ses côtés. Il releva la tête et vit la princesse lui sourire. Elle venait de poser une pile de livre à ses côtés.

 **\- Pardon, je pense que ceux-là vous intéresseront. Je les avais mis de côté avant votre arrivée à la cité. Mon frère m'a parlé de votre implication dans la création du futur héritier. Avant il nous avait demandé de nous en occuper, à Robin et moi-même, alors j'avais trouvé ces livres. Ils sont à vous. Bonne lecture.**

Law l'avait regardée, étonné. L'empereur leur avait demandé cela. De plus, il racontait vraiment tout à sa jumelle. Il potassa les bouquins et il fut stupéfié de voir que c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Il repartit rapidement avec les livres et remercia la princesse de son aide en repartant.

Plus tard il l'avait revue et il avait échangé avec elle sur ses différentes lectures. Elle en savait beaucoup sur la médecine, l'astronomie, la politique, l'agriculture, l'économie et bien d'autres sujets. Un jour il avait dû lui lancer un drôle de regard car elle se mit à rire et lui répondit.

 **\- Avant Robin j'étais le pilier de mon frère. Il désirait que j'en sache autant que lui. Il m'a appris à lire et écrire, il a fait de moi son égal.**

 **\- Il vous aime vraiment.**

 **\- Et c'est réciproque. Et puis je n'avais que ça à faire,** déclara-t-elle en lui souriant.

Law ne sut pourquoi mais ces mots lui pincèrent le cœur. Ensuite, il avait raccompagné la princesse jusqu'à ses appartements lui promettant de revenir parler avec elle.

Law se leva et décida de tenir sa promesse. Il le ferait autant de fois qu'il le pourrait et il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Alors autant le faire auprès d'une personne agréable. Il sourit en pensant que depuis qu'il était ici il trouvait de plus en plus d'attrait à la cité impériale et aux jumeaux impériaux. Ils avaient le don de le rendre heureux.

* * *

La princesse lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir prendre un thé avec elle. Il avait accepté avec plaisir. Il aimait le temps passé avec elle. Mais plus il apprenait à la connaitre et plus deux sentiments naissaient en lui.

Le premier était ce désir qui évoluait en lui. Au début il avait pris cela pour un besoin d'avoir une personne comme lui, une sorte d'alter ego culturel. Très peu de personnes étaient aussi instruites qu'elle et en plus avait le temps de lui parler, ou plutôt prenait le temps de lui parler, si ce n'était vraiment avait envie de lui parler. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas facile à approcher mis à part ses amis d'enfance -Zoro et Sanji- ou Kidd et Killer. Personne ne faisait vraiment l'effort de venir lui parler. Parfois l'Empereur ou le Commandant Mihawk lui adressait quelques phrases mais ils n'avaient jamais le temps d'une discussion, même courte. Alors quand la princesse était venue vers lui et avait parlé si spontanément, il en avait été ravi. Lui-même avait fait des efforts pour s'ouvrir à elle et cela lui avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'imaginait. Elle était douce, intéressante, amusante, curieuse et intelligente. Law se retrouvait en elle pour certaines de ses qualités les plus intellectuelles bien-sûr. Car personne même lui aurait eu l'idée de le qualifier de doux ou d'amusant. Même si un jour elle avait ri de l'une de ses remarques. Mais c'était plus un rire forcé qu'autre chose, la phrase d'après lui avait bien fait comprendre. Effectivement, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait sûrement dû beaucoup voyager pour en savoir autant. Et elle lui avait avoué ne jamais avoir quitté l'enceinte privée du palais impérial, même pas dans la cité où vivaient les nobles. Il en avait été des plus surpris. Une telle connaissance n'engendrée que par les lectures et l'écoute des autres l'avaient émerveillé. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris était ce regard triste qu'elle avait eu. Un pincement au cœur l'avait tiré de sa contemplation de la jeune femme. Puis un jour il comprit pourquoi en sa présence il était si bien et pourquoi son palpitant se serrait souvent devant les différentes émotions de sa princesse. Ils étaient sous un arbre et il y avait un peu de vent, celui-ci avait soulevé la chevelure blanche de son interlocutrice et une feuille s'était emmêlée dedans. Par réflexe il avait retiré l'objet. Des rougeurs étaient apparues sur le visage de la princesse et Law l'avait trouvée magnifique. L'espace d'un instant il avait voulu caresser son visage et lui voler un baiser. Il s'était alors ravisé, elle était l'être le plus haut après l'Empereur et l'Impératrice. Cela aurait été la déshonorer. C'était là qu'il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un être inaccessible pour lui. C'était aussi là que son second sentiment s'était éveillé.

La jalousie ou plutôt la gêne ou encore le besoin de savoir. Oui, il voulait connaître la relation qu'entretenait les deux jumeaux impériaux. Car plus ses yeux suivaient la princesse et plus il voyait l'Empereur. Il observait leurs gestes et il analysait leurs expressions. Il savait que la princesse était le « trésor le plus précieux » de son souverain. Zoro lui avait dit que c'est comme cela qu'il la qualifiait. Ensuite, son monarque lui avait dit ne pas vouloir toucher sa femme par respect, il le croyait bien sûr, mais peut-être était-ce aussi par respect pour sa sœur. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'être plus que des frères et sœurs. Bien plus. Il désirait savoir mais ne pouvait le demander. Cela le rongeait. Il ne trouvait pas cela dégoutant même s'il l'aurait dû, mais il trouvait cela gênant d'aimer la même personne que son seigneur et surtout de savoir qu'elle en aimait un autre. Mais en même temps cela l'aidait à se faire une raison, car lui ne pourrait jamais l'avoir ni la contenter. Elle était la princesse du pays et lui un simple médecin. Effectivement, seul l'Empereur était fait pour elle.

 **\- Merci d'être venu, malgré la pluie.**

 **\- Pardon,** Law sortit de ses pensées et se retrouva nez à nez avec la princesse. Tout en réfléchissant ses pas l'avaient amené à son point de rendez-vous. **Ce n'est rien, j'avais promis. C'est juste dommage que nous ne puissions pas boire sous les arbres.**

 **\- Effectivement, mais nous serons très bien sur cet Engawa. Nous pouvons quand même profiter du jardin. Vous pensiez à quoi en arrivant ?**

 **\- Que l'Empereur avait vraiment bien organisé la cité,** répondit-il gêné il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité cela aurait été trop gênant.

 **\- Oui, il l'a fait pour moi. Du temps de père la bibliothèque était plus petite et plus éloignée de nos appartements.**

 **\- Son amour pour vous est…**

 **\- Sans limite. Parfois c'est étouffant mais… disons que c'est la vie que nous avons choisi de vivre. Car nous voulons vivre.**

Law ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que cette phrase sous entendait mais un jour peut être serait-il assez proche pour qu'elle le lui explique.

Il remplit les deux tasses devant lui et prit place en face d'elle. Il aimait le fait qu'elle le reçoive seule en tête à tête, même s'il sentait la présence de Vivi et Nami non loin d'eux. Il avait même vu un jour l'impératrice jeter un regard vers eux, avant de venir le saluer. Il avait été ennuyé de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de l'avoir fait plus tôt alors maintenant il le faisait à chaque fois avant de rejoindre la princesse. Mais aujourd'hui il avait oublié il se raidit et entendit le rire de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

 **\- Robin se repose, elle a demandé à ne pas être dérangé, alors pas d'inquiétude.**

 **\- Pardon je ne suis pas très…**

 **\- Mon frère vous fait trop travailler. Vous avez un peu avancé sur vos recherches ?**

 **\- Elles avancent, mais rien de très probant. Je vous en dirais plus dès que j'aurais de bonnes nouvelles.**

 **\- Merci, j'attends cela avec impatience. Law, je peux vous demander quelque chose de privé.**

 **\- Bien sûr,** répondit-il en espérant qu'elle ne lui demande jamais de qui il était amoureux.

 **\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur votre passé. Je sais que vous connaissez Zoro et Sanji depuis longtemps mais je ne sais rien d'autre sur vous.**

\- … **Je…** il hésita, cela lui était difficile de lui parler de son enfance. De son village. **Je suis né dans un village reculé d'une région du Sud. Nous étions près de la mer et avions un petit port. Là-bas il faisait presque toujours beau et on vivait très modestement, de pêche, de chasse et d'agriculture. Parfois des gens de villes environnantes venaient faire du commerce ou du troc avec nous. C'est comme cela que je me suis intéressé aux livres. Je lisais de tout. Ma mère avait vécu dans une grande ville et avait eu la chance d'apprendre à lire. Elle avait été envoyée petite dans la ville pour avoir un avenir, le village n'offrant rien. Elle était devenue Dame de Compagnie d'une jeune aristocrate. Et tout comme vous et l'empereur celle-ci souhaitait que ses servantes les plus proches soient instruites. Ma mère était revenue au village à la mort de son père pour soutenir sa mère et ses deux jeunes sœurs. Après son mariage avec mon père qui était pêcheur, elle décida d'ouvrir une école. C'était la seule structure moderne du village. Et c'est ce qui coûta la vie de tout le monde. Un jour un étranger au village arriva avec une grave maladie. Chez nous il n'y avait pas de docteur, juste un sorcier. L'homme mourut mais une épidémie ravageait déjà le village. Tous décidèrent de s'en remettre au sorcier et aux dieux. Ma mère elle ne le voulut pas. Quand mon père nous quitta elle nous embarqua en pleine nuit sur un petit bateau. Elle voulut tenter sa chance dans une grande ville, avec un vrai médecin. Mais elle mourut peu de temps avant notre arrivée. Je fus trouvé in-extremis par des policiers portuaires et sauvé par un médecin. J'avais une dizaine d'années. Je racontais mon histoire et les policiers me placèrent dans un foyer en attendant de pouvoir me renvoyer dans mon village. Un mois plus tard, l'un des policiers et le médecin revint avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Tout le monde au village était mort. Le médecin m'expliqua que la médecine par les plantes avait été inefficace. Il leur aurait fallu des médicaments plus puissants comme avec moi, que ma mère avait fait le bon choix et que je lui devais la vie. Ensuite, je restai dans l'orphelinat. Le premier que j'ai rencontré c'est Zoro. Je lisais tranquillement quand d'autres enfants sont venus m'ennuyer, il leur a foutu une sacrée branlée. Ensuite, on a rencontré Sanji, il a révolutionné notre cantine. Il a pris du galon et il a eu l'économie de la cuisine en main. Grâce à son savoir-faire et son charisme il faisait baisser les prix des aliments. Avec cet argent il m'achetait des livres de médecines et quand j'avais appris tout par cœur il les revendait pour en acheter d'autres. Parfois il offrait des livres sur les armes et sur les épées à Zoro. Quand nous avons quitté l'orphelinat à notre majorité nous avons déménagés dans une plus grande ville. Avec les économies de Sanji nous avons loué un appartement bien trop petit pour trois. Ensuite, il m'a payé les frais d'inscription de l'école de médecine. On s'était promis d'avancer et de s'entraider dans la vie. Alors ils ont fait passer mes études en premier. Puis on a fait passer la carrière de Zoro en priorité et Sanji chef de génie a toujours su se débrouiller et monter les échelons. Et nous voilà.**

 **\- Et vous voilà,** sourit la princesse en prenant la main du médecin. **Je suis désolé pour votre village et vos parents. Vous avez dû vous battre pour en arrivez là tous les trois. Je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas été seul. Que Zoro et Sanji aient été là pour vous.**

 **\- Oui, moi aussi.**

Puis les deux se turent et dégustèrent le thé pendant un long moment. Ensuite, il se remirent à parler de tout et de rien. Law pour une fois parlait aussi de son enfance au village et de leurs coutumes. Le sourire qu'affichait la princesse lui montrait qu'elle faisait l'effort de tout retenir, pour ne jamais oublier et cela le toucha. Un jour peut être il lui demanderait aussi de lui parler de son passé, mais pour l'instant il ne le ferait pas.

* * *

Law dormait tranquillement quand il sentit un air froid à ses pieds. Puis une chose bougea, il n'y fit pas trop attention, toujours endormi. Une douce caresse frôla ses pieds et remonta le long de ses jambes cela le réveilla mais il ne dit rien. Sûrement l'une de ses aventures d'un soir. Ces temps-ci il s'était laissé aller à avoir plusieurs partenaires, plus pour le physique qu'autres choses. Il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était attiré par une personne mais jamais celle-ci ne serait dans son lit. Alors autant s'amuser. Il laissa donc son amante faire, elle avait l'air de vouloir le contenter et cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'il n'avait rien fait. Alors pourquoi pas ? Cela ne ferait de mal à personne. Il était quand même surpris de la douceur des mains de la jeune femme. D'habitude elles étaient plus calleuses de par leurs travaux. Les mains de celle-ci avaient des aspérités, mais pas autant que cela. Il sursauta quand une main vint cajoler son sexe qui se durcissait. Il feula de plaisir quand la langue l'humidifia puis la bouche la goba. Il passa sa main sous les draps et agrippa les cheveux de son amante il fut surpris par la longueur de ceux-ci et il les ramena vers lui. Il les contempla à la lueur de la lune et se figea à la vue de leur couleur. Une couleur unique. Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment ou une bouche faisait tout pour le faire jouir. Lui se retenait plus par respect que par envie. Car elle savait s'y prendre. Puis la bouche le relâcha et remonta le long de son torse. Il sentit des décharges électriques lui parcourir le corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de refeuler de plaisir. Puis il vit une tête émerger de sous les draps. Law ne dit rien et laissa la jeune femme faire. Il sursauta quand son bassin fut effleuré par celui de l'autre. Son sexe se durci contre celui de son amante. Il sourit car il fut agréablement étonné par la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Il comprit bien des choses. Il regarda l'être se mouvoir au-dessus de lui. Elle s'assit sur son bassin et se redressa. Law ne put s'empêcher de l'observer.

 **\- Je te dégoute ?**

 **\- Vous êtes magnifique.**

 **\- Je…**

Law ne put s'empêcher d'agripper le poignet de l'être qui le fascinait depuis des mois et il la fit basculer jusqu'à lui. Là il empoigna sa nuque et happa ses lèvres.

 **\- Je suis à vous princesse.**

Il vit celle-ci sourire et l'embrasser à nouveau. Quand elle se releva Law passa une main sur sa gorge dégagée. Pour une fois que rien ne la cachait, ni tissus, ni collier. Il en profita et sourit de son manque d'attention. Il fit glisser sa main sur son buste et alla jusqu'à ses reins. Là il vit la princesse se relever et enserrer sa main. Elle suçota ses doigts avant de les ramener vers son entre jambe et se donner du plaisir avec. De son autre main elle reprit le sexe du médecin afin de le mettre en condition. Les deux se fixèrent du regard pour épier les moindres gestes de l'autre et lire les sentiments sur le visage. Law observa attentivement la princesse et celle-ci s'empala sur sa verge en érection puis elle se mut dessus les amenant peu à peu vers un plaisir partagé. Un bout d'un long moment celui-ci vint participer plus ardemment à l'échange et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de se satisfaire. Law réceptionna le corps éreinté de la princesse qui s'allongea sur lui. Aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche et il la câlina pendant un temps où les deux reprirent leurs respirations. Puis il l'installa mieux dans le lit et après un énième baiser ils s'endormirent. Mais juste avant Law murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour sa princesse.

 **\- Merci, je n'aurais jamais imaginé être aussi comblé par la vie. Je… vous êtes magnifique.**

* * *

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que pensez-vous que Law ait découvert sur la princesse ? Donnez-moi vos idées même si je pense que vous le savez déjà. A dans un mois pour la réponse. Biz Peace'.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir,**

 **Dans ce chapitre vous allez tout connaitre sur la princesse j'espère que vous allez aimer et peut-être que vous y avez pensé. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci. Biz bonne lecture Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La princesse.**

Une main était en train de caresser son visage. A moitié endormie dans les bras de Law, l'être aux cheveux blancs se retourna et d'une main hésitante caressa doucement le torse de son amant. Le médecin frissonnait sous ses doigts. Alors tout en relevant la tête en souriant son regard tomba dans deux orbes gris acier.

 **\- Bien dormi ?** demanda l'être à la chevelure blanche.

 **\- Cela aurait pu être mieux si quelqu'un ne s'était pas invité sans permission.**

L'invité surprise ne répondit pas mais frappa le brun dans son abdomen le faisant sursauter.

 **\- Goujat, c'est comme ça qu'on parle à une demoiselle. Si Shun t'entendait il te tuerait.**

 **\- Alors heureusement qu'il n'est pas là ma princesse,** rit Law.

Les deux se regardèrent en souriant.

 **\- Je ne te dégoûte pas ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- Non, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication.**

 **\- Et en bon scientifique tu veux la connaître je suppose ?**

 **\- Si j'ai le droit de l'entendre. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis avec l'empereur.**

 **\- Non j'ai demandé la permission à mon frère et il m'a dit que si tu m'acceptais je pouvais tout te raconter.**

 **\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?**

\- …

 **\- Je vois, ton frère est sans pitié mais je pense qu'il y a aussi une raison à cela.**

Un « oui » de la tête lui répondit. Alors Law se tut afin d'écouter l'explication.

 _Tout avait commencé un peu avant leur naissance. Leur mère avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, ou il serait plus juste de dire que sa famille avait fait assassiner l'homme de ses rêves pour la marier de force à l'empereur et ainsi faire de bonnes alliances politiques et économiques._

 _Le mariage se passa sans heurt mais la nuit de noce fut différente, la jeune femme fut violée par son époux. Cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois dans les mois qui suivirent jusqu'à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Portant enfin l'héritier de l'empire son époux la délaissa pour d'autres conquêtes…._

… _Neuf mois passèrent et l'impératrice mit deux enfants au monde. Deux enfants en pleine santé mais avec une différence certaine. L'un avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs comme elle et l'autre avait des yeux et des cheveux blancs comme…._

 _ **\- Un monstre,**_ _cria l'impératrice._ _ **Tuez-le !**_

 _ **\- On ne peut pas,**_ _fit un médecin._

 _Alors la femme s'empara d'un objet tranchant et se rua sur le bébé afin de le tuer. Mais le cri de l'autre bébé la stoppa net. Les médecins en profitèrent pour emmener les enfants loin d'elle…_

… _Les années passèrent et l'impératrice ne donna son amour qu'au brun, rejetant l'autre, le traitant de monstre. Alors ce fut le brun qui lui donna tout son amour, étant donné que l'empereur ne se souciait pas de cela…._

… _Pour ses cinq ans l'impératrice s'en prit violement « au monstre » comme elle l'appelait toujours -l'enfant n'ayant pas de nom prédéfini-. Frappant à tout va tout en lui criant dessus._

 _ **\- Tu as moins d'utilité qu'un chien. Au moins eux ils savent où est leur place. Ils sont dociles et on les poils soyeux. Tu n'es moins que rien, tu n'es même pas satisfaisant en animal de compagnie.**_

 _L'enfant avait senti la pluie de coup se stopper et avait relevé la tête. Son frère au-dessus de lui se faisait frapper à sa place._

 _ **\- Si tu veux vivre, tu dois m'obéir. Je te protègerais toujours. Mais tant qu'on est enfant va falloir qu'on fasse des sacrifices.**_

 _L'être à la chevelure blanche avait alors accepté de la tête, voulant vivre et faisant confiance à son frère. Shun s'était alors relevé et s'était exprimé d'une voix autoritaire._

 _ **\- Impératrice vous vous trompez. C'est un très bon animal de compagnie mais vous ne savez pas vous y prendre, la preuve. A genoux !**_ _claqua la voix du brun. L'autre s'exécuta comprenant là où voulez en venir Shun._ _ **Donne-moi ta main droite !**_ _l'enfant la lui tendit. Une pluie d'ordres fut donnée et ils furent tous réalisés._ _ **Vous voyez mère je l'ai très bien élevé. Voulez-vous essayer ?**_

 _ **\- Non, dis-lui de ne plus m'approcher.**_

 _ **\- Je lui ordonnerais et à l'avenir vous-même ne le touchait plus, il est à moi seul.**_

 _L'enfant à terre n'avait pas vu le regard noir de son frère mais vu le mouvement de recul de leur mère et son visage blême Shun devait vraiment faire peur. L'impératrice prit congé et les deux se retrouvèrent seul. Shun prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le porta dans leur chambre. Là il le soigna._

 _ **\- Continue de laisser tes cheveux pousser et détache-les le plus possible.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Pour… pardon mais va falloir que tu acceptes certaines choses de ma part. Deviens mon animal de compagnie… je…**_ _Puis Shun caressa les cheveux blancs. Alors comprenant la pensée de son frère l'autre coucha sa tête sur les genoux de Shun et se laissa faire. Le brun joua avec les mèches blanches les entortillant autours de ses doigts._ _ **Moi j'aime tes cheveux, ils sont doux et beau. Cette couleur est magnifique. Je t'aime.**_

 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi Shun….**_

… _Puis vint leurs dix ans et la présentation au peuple. L'impératrice fulminait ne voulant pas qu'on présente ce monstre au peuple puis une phrase sortit de sa bouche et l'être à la chevelure blanche sentit la main de son frère l'entraîner au loin. Ils revinrent vers leur mère une heure plus tard et l'enfant fut propulsé au milieu de la pièce._

 _ **\- Mère je vous présente la princesse. Vous n'avez pas à la nommer. Une princesse ne monte pas sur un trône elle ne devient pas empereur mais peux le servir. Alors une princesse peut vivre, elle n'a pas besoin de mourir et elle peut être présentée au peuple.**_

 _ **\- Shun…**_

 _Leur mère acquiesça et la nouvellement prénommée « la princesse » fut à nouveau enlevée par Shun. Arrivés dans leur chambre commune le brun l'enserra fort dans ses bras…._

 **\- C'est comme ça que je devins une femme aux yeux de tous. Avant je n'avais ni sexe ni nom, ni existence. On me hélait sans savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Juste l'ombre de Shun, son animal de compagnie. C'est lui qui me donna un vrai prénom d'homme. Mais au fond jusqu'à dix ans je n'étais qu'un objet sauf aux yeux de Shun. Alors j'étais prêt à tout accepter pour rester à ses côtés même me travestir. Au moins maintenant j'avais une existence reconnue et je pouvais vivre tranquillement avec Shun.** Law resta de marbre mais le blanc ne s'en offusqua pas et reprit son explication.

… _Sa vie devint donc celle d'une princesse. Il dut apprendre toutes les règles dues aux femmes. Sa garde-robe devint aussi celle d'une jeune fille. Mais Shun mit un point d'honneur à lui apprendre à lire et écrire comme lui. Ensuite, le futur empereur lui enseigna toutes ses leçons et fit de lui son égal. Lui rappelant que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il serait l'héritier du trône à sa place quoi qu'en dise sa mère. Dans leur chambre à l'abris des regards il le traitait en homme lui prêtant ses habits, l'instruisant aussi à l'art de la guerre…._

… _Pour leurs quinze ans, l'empereur mourut. Leur mère devint l'impératrice douairière et Shun endossa le titre d'empereur sous sa tutelle jusqu'au jour de ses dix-huit ans. Elle en profita pour multiplier les tentatives de meurtres sur le Blanc. Celui-ci dû restreindre ses sorties et Shun le cloîtra dans leur appartement privé, afin de le protéger au mieux…_

 **\- J'ai pu respirer un peu plus lors de notre dix-huitième anniversaire. Shun a récupéré seul les rênes et il a mis notre mère dans une sorte de prison dorée. Il l'a écartée de tout, mais comme tu as pu le voir elle a encore assez de pouvoir pour attenter encore à ma vie. C'est pour cela qu'il a fait venir le Commandant Mihawk et qu'il lui a donné l'ordre de renouveler le personnel.**

 **\- C'était une très bonne initiative,** ditLaw tout en le contemplant une longue minute en cherchant ses futurs mots.

 **\- Mon corps d'homme…** commença la princesse en se relevant et en chevauchant le médecin dont le regard persistant l'inquiétait.

 **\- Il est magnifique,** le stoppa Law tout en le caressant. Il fit glisser une main sur le sexe de son amant. Celui-ci se dressa et Law sourit en jouant avec. Il vit la princesse se détendre et s'arquer de plaisir. **Vraiment magnifique,** murmura Law.

 **\- Law,** feula le blanc **je… hmm…**

 **\- Je… puis je te poser quelques questions personnelles ?** demanda le docteur tout en continuant de donner du plaisir à l'être le chevauchant.

 **\- Bien sûr ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas jaloux de Shun ?**

 **\- Non, sans lui je… cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.**

 **\- Et tu ne voudrais pas être un homme aux yeux de tous ?**

 **\- Les tiens et ceux de Shun me suffisent. Law je… c'est bon… mais…**

 **\- Depuis quand toi et ton frère vous couchez ensemble ?**

\- … **Depuis notre dix-huitième anniversaire. Mais…** Un baiser le coupa. Le blanc l'accentua et les deux hommes s'allongèrent à nouveau pour un long câlin. **Law je ne veux plus que toi.**

 **\- Shun ?**

 **\- Il me laissera partir, il a des vues sur le Commandant Mihawk.**

 **\- Quel nom d'homme t'a donné Shun ?**

 **\- Shin, je m'appelle Shin.**

 **\- Shin, je ne veux pas te partager, pas même avec l'Empereur.**

 **\- Je vais lui en parler mais cela peu prendre du temps. Nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre.**

Il vit Law sourire et l'embrasser à nouveau. Les deux hommes firent encore l'amour pendant de longues heures.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour

Désolé pour le retard.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Et je vous dévoile enfin le déroulé de la relation entre l'empereur et son commandant. Bonne lecture. A Bientôt Peace'

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Shun et Mihawk.**

La journée était enfin terminée. Après l'incident du mariage et une visite chez le médecin, Mihawk avait envie d'aller se reposer. Mais l'empereur lui avait sommé de se rendre dans ses appartements en fin de journée. C'est pour cela que le Commandant venait d'être introduit jusqu'à la chambre de son monarque. Il toqua tout en se présentant, puis attendit patiemment que son supérieur lui demande d'entrer.

 **\- Entre !** claqua la voix froide de l'empereur.

Mihawk ne se fit pas prier. Il entra d'un pas décidé sachant qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade, mais il allait faire face et il devait savoir si ce qu'il avait vu était vrai ou non. Il l'avait aperçu un instant mais… Il se stoppa devant la scène qui répondait à son interrogation. En fait à toutes ses questions. L'empereur était en train de faire l'amour à la princesse. Leurs deux corps à genoux s'épousaient parfaitement. Le brun positionné derrière sa sœur - qui n'en était pas une au vu de son sexe proéminent – il pénétrait l'intimité de cet être aux cheveux blancs que le Commandant avait du mal à reconnaitre. Celle que tous pensaient être la sœur jumelle de l'empereur était en fait son frère jumeau. Le blanc avait le même corps que l'empereur. Mihawk fut surpris de voir qu'il était aussi musclé que leur seigneur. Les deux devaient s'entrainer souvent ensemble, c'est pour cela que le Blanc avait pu lui prêter assistance dans le combat lors de son enlèvement. Il observa ensuite le ballet des mains de l'empereur parcourir le corps de son amant incestueux. La verge de la prénommée princesse était tendue et son corps s'arquait de plaisir. Il allait parler mais l'empereur l'en empêcha d'un baiser torride accompagné de douce caresse sur sa verge avant d'y accentuer les mouvements et de le faire jouir. Ensuite le corps du Blanc fut propulsé en avant et atterrit brusquement sur le matelas. L'empereur releva son bassin pour une meilleure prise et se déhancha sans ménagement dans l'intimité de son cadet l'amenant à crier de plus en plus fort. Mihawk aurait dû être horrifié par le spectacle mais il en était juste gêné. Il ne su pourquoi mais il ne jugea pas les deux êtres, bien au contraire il les trouvait tellement assortis. Tellement parfaits et en symbiose qu'il ne put détourner le regard. Il vit alors la main du Blanc se tendre vers lui et sans baisser les yeux il s'avança vers le lit se mit à genoux devant. Il agrippa la main tendue et de son autre main vint caresser la chevelure blanche. Elle était si douce et lumineuse. Il encra alors son regard dans celui de son empereur. L'homme le regarda avec froideur un instant avant de poser un regard tendre sur son cadet. Un râle de bien-être sortit de sa bouche avant de se retirer du corps de son amant. Le brun se rapprocha d'eux et Mihawk fut soulevé par le col.

 **\- Si vous parlez, je saurais vous faire taire à jamais. Je l'ai fait pour moins que ça.**

 **\- Je suis à votre service et à celui de ma princesse. Vous êtes tous deux avec l'impératrice ma priorité.**

 **\- Ne l'oubliez jamais,** claqua la voix froide du souverain avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Pardon,** fit la voix douce de la princesse. **Il n'est pas méchant… il… nous avons toujours été si seuls que…**

 **\- Je suis là pour vous,** sourit le Commandant en relevant le Blanc. Il tira un drap et en recouvrit l'homme. **Il…**

 **\- Je vais bien, d'habitude il est plus doux mais pas moins passionné. Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à cela. Nous ne donnons pas dans le spectacle en règle générale.**

 **\- Dois-je m'en sentir honoré ?** demanda en souriant Mihawk qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère.

 **\- Oui… il vous apprécie.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas savoir comment il traite ses ennemis.**

 **\- Non vous ne voulez pas !** rigola l'homme. **Pardon, avec tout cela je ne vous ai pas dit l'essentiel. Je suis le prince Shin et je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Et je peux vous assurer que vous êtes dans les bonne grâce de mon frère.**

 **\- Merci prince Shin,** chuchota Mihawk en confidence.

Ensuite il se releva et pris congé de la princesse avant que le l'empereur ne sorte de la salle d'eau.

* * *

Shun était assis sur son tabouret de bain, il se prélassait tranquillement en se lavant. Il souffla, la journée avait été longue. Effectivement, le mariage bien que réussi avait fini en attaque sanglante pour ses ennemis. Sa princesse avait failli lui être enlevée pour de bon. Il était si courroucé qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de remercier le Commandant pour l'avoir sauvée. Et ce soir il venait de faire de même. Il avait encore échoué à être un simple humain et était resté l'empereur, le dieu que les autres voyaient en lui. Un être supérieur qui ne flanchait jamais et qui imposait sa volonté, qui n'avait rien à devoir à personne. Et pourtant il devait tant au Commandant. Depuis que celui-ci était arrivé à la cité les choses avaient changées. Grâce au nouveau personnel, il s'inquiétait moins des manigances de sa mère. Même s'il était persuadé que cette fois-ci encore elle était dernière cela. Il ne savait plus quoi faire d'elle et de son influence. Mais même si parfois il se résoudrait à la faire disparaître il savait que Shin lui en voudrait. Et ça il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?** demanda ledit Shin qui l'avait rejoint dans la salle d'eau.

 **\- Tu lui as donné ton prénom ?**

 **\- Oui et il m'a appelé prince Shin,** répondit un sourire aux lèvres le Blanc.

 **\- Tu es heureux ?** s'informa Shun.

 **\- Je l'aurais été si tu lui avais vraiment ouvert ton cœur.**

 **\- Je ne le peux, malheureusement.**

Shun sentit Shin le prendre dans ses bras et l'enserrer fortement. Puis des lèvres se déposèrent sur son épaule droite. Shin était le seul à savoir le détendre autant.

 **\- Je l'aime bien il est digne de confiance.**

 **\- Tu as raison, depuis qu'il est là je l'ai bien observé et… cela ne me dérange pas qu'il soit au courant pour toi.**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- Non rien. Je t'aime,** sourit Shun.

Avec cette phrase il avait tout dit, la discussion était close. Il prit Shin sur ses genoux et très doucement et lentement il le nettoya. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus il n'avait pas montré de douceur avec lui. Il avait aboyé sur tout le monde, Kidd puis Law après avoir contraint son frère à se mettre sous les couvertures pour cacher son corps. Ensuite ne pouvant se calmer il avait fait les cent pas avant de se jeter sur le corps si désirable de son frère. Une pulsion l'avait pris alors, il devait le faire sien une nouvelle fois jusqu'à satiété. Se prouver qu'il était là avec lui qu'il ne le quitterait jamais. Le sentir vivant et libre entre ses doigts. Quand Mihawk était entré il avait continué, il ne pouvait pas arrêter, pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable. Puis il avait aimé la réaction du Commandant. Il n'avait montré ni jugement, ni dégout, juste un minimum de surprise, mais surtout une envie de protéger Shin même si cela voulait dire le défier. Ce qu'il avait fait du regard, qu'il avait soutenu tout du long. Il avait enfin trouvé son égal. Cet homme ne le craignait pas, il pouvait quand il le fallait lui tenir tête et lui dire stop. Et cela lui plaisait. Il en avait assez de tous ces gens qui baissait la tête devant lui et n'osait pas lui dire s'il se trompait. Mais Mihawk l'avait repris plus d'une fois. Si la première fois cela l'avait fait sursauter, les autres fois il avait plus qu'apprécié. Alors il le faisait participer de plus en plus aux réunions d'Etat. Il lui demandait aussi beaucoup son avis avant de clore un dossier. Depuis quelques temps il n'était plus seul à la tête de l'empire, sa femme, son frère et son Commandant l'aidaient. Il pouvait enfin déléguer certaines choses sans être anxieux.

 **\- Shin, la prochaine fois j'essaierais d'être plus gentil avec lui.**

 **\- C'est un bon début pour s'en faire un ami.**

Shun ne répondit pas mais sourit, « oui » se faire un ami de lui se serait pas mal.

* * *

Il était tard et Mihawk se préparait pour le départ de sa nouvelle mission. L'empereur avait appris qu'un village dans le Sud du pays avait été attaqué par des rebelles et lui avait demandé d'aller s'occuper de cela. En fait il devait surtout accompagner des médecins afin de pouvoir soigner les villageois. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin, c'était pour cela qu'il réglait les dernières petites choses. Il fut donc surpris d'entendre toquer à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec l'empereur. Remis de sa surprise il l'invita à entrer.

 **\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Je… j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.**

 **\- Bien sûr venez vous assoir,** lui proposa le Commandant.

 **\- Non je préfère rester debout.**

 **\- De quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir ?**

 **\- Demain je viendrais vous dire au revoir et j'espère que vous reviendrez vite et en bonne santé.**

 **\- Merci mon seigneur.**

 **\- Commandant Mihawk,** claqua la voix de Shun dans l'appartement. **Je ne sais pas m'exprimer surtout sur certains sujets. Cela fait maintenant un bon moment que vous êtes ici et vous me plaisez… je…** l'empereur avait du mal, à part avec Shin il ne disait vraiment jamais ce qu'il pensait.

 **\- Empereur…**

 **\- Tais-toi,** ordonna l'empereur. Puis il embrassa le Commandant doucement d'abord puis avec plus d'ardeur. **Pardon ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça. Je t'ordonne de me revenir pour qu'on finisse cette conversation.**

L'empereur avait ensuite prit congé. Mihawk lui était resté interdit un long moment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais envisagé une telle chose, jusqu'à présent il avait surtout pensé que personne ne se mettrait entre son seigneur et la princesse. Alors penser que lui serait l'élu, peut-être qu'au fond la rumeur de rapprochement de Law et la princesse était vraie et l'empereur avait vu là une façon de se défaire de leur relation. Ces derniers temps il l'avait vu prendre ses distances avec « son trésor le plus précieux ». Il lui avait même demandé de lui rappeler de ne pas jouer avec la chevelure blanche quand il réfléchissait avec la princesse à ses côtés. Une mauvaise manie qu'il avait pris depuis l'enfance, d'après lui. Mihawk souffla, il ne savait pas quoi penser, alors il retourna à ses affaires se disant qu'il verrait cela à son retour. Que pour ce soir il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais il sourit quand même en mettant ses mains sur ses lèvres et en repensant au baiser. Il avait trouvé cela plaisant. Même si c'était son premier baiser avec un homme. Mais si c'était lui… Non il ne pouvait pas c'était l'empereur tout de même. C'était sur cette pensée qu'il alla se coucher.

* * *

L'empereur avait décidé de faire une fête. Son armée avait réussi à repousser des renégats et son commandant et ses hommes étaient revenus vivants. Cela avait pris trois mois. Un village non loin des côtes du Sud dans la région de… avait été pillé. Les hommes revendiquaient une liberté contre l'empereur. D'après eux celui-ci les oppressait et il devait répondre de ses actes. Shun avait été outré qu'un tel acte se produise à son encontre, ou plus précisément que les hommes attaquent son peuple, innocent de ses faits et gestes à lui. Il avait donc envoyé Mihawk et certains de ses hommes s'occuper de cela. Il avait aussi mandaté Law et d'autres médecins à les suivre pour offrir leurs soins aux villageois. Le temps d'y aller à cheval de s'occuper du problème et de revenir avait pris trois longs mois. Mais ce soir Shun était fier de ses hommes. Alors il leur offrit un banquet digne de ce nom. Sanji avait passé la journée à cuisiner pour leur concocter un repas « digne des vainqueurs » avait annoncé le cuistot fier de lui.

 **\- Sanji n'a pas mentit c'est délicieux,** fit Shun en mettant un morceau de nourriture dans la bouche de son jumeau. **Goute ça tu vas adorer.** Shin se régala en effet. Il se resservit et en donna au médecin de la cours à ses côtés. Shun sourit de l'intérêt que « son trésor » portait au jeune homme. Puis son regard vacilla vers son propre centre d'intérêt, le commandant Mihawk. **Je vous félicite, vous avez vaincu et sans perdre qui que ce soit,** dit-il à son aîné afin de le complimenter.

 **\- Merci votre altesse, mais sans Law je doute que j'y sois arrivé seul. Il a soigné mes hommes les plus blessés et dans d'autres mains ils ne seraient pas là.**

L'empereur acquiesça des prouesses de l'homme dans le domaine médical et en dehors. Premièrement, il avait réussi l'exploit de s'accorder les faveurs de « la princesse » ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Il l'acceptait tel quel sans aucune arrière-pensée. Shun avait vu Shin s'ouvrir et sourire à nouveau. Depuis l'arrivée de Robin et des autres « son trésor le plus précieux » resplendissait et se faisait des amis. Il était heureux de voir Law et lui discuter de tout et de rien.

Deuxièmement avant de partir pour cette mission Law avait trouvé un moyen de mettre enceinte Robin sans coucher avec elle. Il leurs avait parlé d'un procédé médical testé sur des animaux dans les pays d'occidentaux. Lui-même avait fait des tests ces derniers temps jusqu'à une complète réussite. Il avait grâce à cela découvert le cycle de reproduction des femelles. Il avait donc expliqué dans les grandes lignes l'intérêt de la perte de sang menstruel des femmes et la fécondité qui en découlait une quinzaine plus tard. Il faudrait donc sur quelques mois vérifier les cycles de l'impératrice avant de procéder à l'insémination. Celle-ci se faisait à l'aide d'une seringue qu'on introduisait dans le vagin de la femme. On y déposait ainsi le sperme de l'homme et la fécondation se faisait. Alors il avait été décidé de récupérer le sperme de Shin et de l'introduire en Robin. Shun avait été intraitable sur le choix du père biologique. Il voulait un enfant de son compagnon de toujours. L'homme ne pouvant porter lui-même l'enfant. Law avait bien compris, ainsi que Robin et Shin, qui avaient pleuré de joie. Il allait fonder une famille avec Shun.

L'empereur avait bien vu le regard du médecin et lui fit savoir plus tard en tête à tête que s'il voulait lui ravir Shin pour de bon il ne s'y opposerait pas. Bien au contraire. Il désirait voir son jumeau prendre son indépendance de lui et lui offrir une famille d'où l'enfant que de toute façon ni Shin, ni Law ne pourrait porter. Le médecin avait souri lui faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec cela.

Shun sourit de voir Shin rire de bon cœur devant la moue boudeuse de son amant. Il reporta alors son attention sur son épouse et le général Kidd. Quand elle était venue lui demander la faveur de le prendre pour amant il avait imposé une sorte de clause, un défi qui avait été relevé. Les deux avaient accepté. Shun n'avait pas demandé de vérifier la chose. Il avait toute confiance en son impératrice. Elle ne l'avait jamais déçu, ni trahi. Son sens de la réflexion égalant le sien et celui de Shin, il acceptait volontiers ses remarques et conseils qu'il suivait avec plaisir, s'il les trouvaient pertinents. C'était le cas les trois quarts du temps.

Maintenant il les voyait filer le parfait amour. Pas aux yeux des autres non, mais dans leur appartement privé. Malgré tout, il s'amusa de les voir ainsi positionné. Effectivement Kidd s'était mis en retrait d'elle pour la protéger comme convenu étant son protecteur attitré. Mais elle s'était placée de façon à pouvoir parlementer avec lui et être au plus près de lui. Le souverain sourit de leur audace et intelligence en public. Une personne ne les connaissant pas ne pourrait pas voir qu'ils étaient amants. Shun les regarda s'amuser à leur façon. Lui, assis de façon désinvolte et elle avec l'air digne d'une impératrice, mais avec un sourire qui ceux qui la connaissaient savaient bien qu'elle était heureuse. Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Son homme était revenu vivant des combats et elle l'avait à ses côtés.

 **\- Majesté,** l'appela Mihawk, **vous recommencez.**

 **\- Pardon ?** Interrogea Shun perdu dans ses pensées

 **\- Vous jouez avec les cheveux de la princesse.**

 **\- Ah oui je pensais et… merci.**

Shun relâche sa prise sur les cheveux blanc soyeux. Il allait jouer avec quand il était perdu dans ses pensées ou quand il était stressé. Mais il fallait qu'il se libère de cette manie. Surtout que son frère et lui étaient de moins en moins amants, celui-ci passant toute ses nuits dans les bras de leur médecin.

 **\- Commandant merci,** sourit Shun.

 **\- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?** S'informa Mihawk.

 **\- Non, je regardais les couples autour de nous. Il ne manque que vous et moi,** sourit l'empereur. **Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez tout votre temps pour réfléchir, pour l'heure amusez-vous. Tenez regardez Killer et Zoro font un concours de boisson.**

 **\- Les idiots,** injuria pour la forme le commandant. Avant de prendre congé de son empereur pour aller les surveiller et boire un peu à l'occasion.

Shun observa les deux buveurs. Killer avait enlevé son masque - cela lui arrivait rarement-. Laissant ainsi voir ses cicatrices. Vivi lui massait les épaules. De ce que Shun entendait Zoro avait provoqué Killer. Et Nami en avait profité pour faire un pari avec Vivi. La rousse était une parieuse invétérée. Et elle entraînait Vivi dans presque tous ses paris. Là, elle gueulait sur le vert, le conviant à réussir. Elle détestait perdre même contre ses amis. Elle était une très mauvaise perdante et le faisait payer. Shun s'inquiéta pour le général car le capitaine avait aussi une bonne descente. Il se mit à rire un peu plus fort que d'habitude et s'attira le regard surpris de son jumeau et de Law.

 **\- Je me disais que je plaignais Zoro. Il n'a pas choisi la petite amie la plus facile à vivre.**

 **\- Oui, mais il a aussi du répondant,** sourit Law. **Il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Nami ne fait pas toujours ce qu'elle veut.**

 **\- Et puis tu peux parler,** rigola Shin. **Tu as vu ta femme, ton béguin et ton amant.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas tort,** réfléchis le souverain. **Law, merci de me prendre mon amant et bon courage.**

 **\- Shun,** s'offusqua son jumeau et amant.

 **\- Avec plaisir,** sourit Law.

 **\- Ne t'y met pas pitié,** se plaignit Shin en souriant.

Un cri les ramena au buveur. Zoro avait gagné la nuit serait excellente pour lui. Killer voulait sa revanche mais sa compagne -Vivi- et Mihawk mirent le holà.

Une heure plus tard tous allèrent se coucher.

* * *

C'était un soir froid et Mihawk se pressait d'aller au fond de son lit. Il sortait de la douche et avait enfilé un kimono assez chaud. Il se stoppa net quand la porte de sa chambre claqua laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un homme. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui en titubant. Il reconnu vite son empereur. Il ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi son souverain était là dans sa chambre. Il le regarda faire jusqu'à que deux mains empoignent son habit et que des lèvres prennent d'assaut les siennes. Il repoussa violemment l'empereur.

 **\- Mon seigneur vous avez bu, vous êtes saoul. Votre baiser à un goût d'alcool.**

 **\- La faute à qui ? Tu passes ton temps à m'éviter ou à me repousser.**

 **\- Non je suis très occupé…**

 **\- Et moi je suis empereur !** claqua la voix du monarque. **Qui crois-tu qui soit le plus occupé de nous deux ?**

 **\- Vous mon seigneur,** murmura le Commandant.

 **\- Tout juste et pourtant je suis là ! Cela fait des mois que je me suis confessé et toi tu fuis la discussion alors à part si tu as une bonne raison pour cela laisse toi faire.** L'empereur embrassa à nouveau Mihawk.

 **\- Non je ne peux pas,** repoussa encore le Commandant. **Vous êtes l'empereur, un dieu, et je ne suis qu'un homme du peuple, votre sujet. Vous toucher est une aberration.**

 **\- Comment oses-tu ?** cria l'Empereur en agrippant une nouvelle fois son kimono et le forçant à lui faire face. **Alors toi aussi tu me vois comme un dieu, ne me fais pas rire ! Regarde-moi j'ai l'air d'un dieu ? Un dieu pourrait-il être bourré et si pitoyable ? Ton dieu, qui pourrait lui allait ? Shin mon frère jumeau car à part lui personne n'a mon statut, tu crois que cela me plait ? Que je l'ai choisi, oui je l'aime mais je n'ai eu que lui. Ma mère voulait sa mort depuis notre naissance. Elle m'a forcé à en faire un animal de compagnie, mon chien dont je caressais les cheveux, tu imagines ? A dix ans j'ai dû en faire une fille le contraindre à se travestir. J'ai passé toutes mes nuits ses trente cinq dernières années à le réconforter chaque fois que mère se défoulait sur lui ou qu'elle attentait à sa vie. Avant l'arrivée de Robin, Vivi et Nami il n'avait que moi et je n'avais que lui. Je l'ai fait mien le matin de nos dix huit ans. Par amour et par égoïsme. Il est entré dans mon bain comme tous les matins mais celui-là était différent, j'allais devenir Empereur. Ma vie allait se résumer à être un dieu, alors il me fallait une ancre et à lui aussi. Cette fois là je crois qu'on avait juste besoin de dire adieu à la vie plus ou moins normale. Et surtout de se rassurer pour l'avenir. Si j'étais un dieu je n'aurais pas fait cela. Je ne l'aurais pas souillé et je lui aurais laissé sa liberté mais je l'ai enchaîné à moi. Me trouves-tu toujours aussi divin ? Je ne suis qu'un homme et j'ai des besoins et en ce moment j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime… je…** un baiser coupa la phrase de l'Empereur.

 **\- Je vous aime aussi mais je ne veux pas vous partager et je veux…** un baiser le coupa aussi.

 **\- Aucun problème. Shin est avec Law cela fait un moment que nous ne couchons plus ensemble. Il a même repris sa chambre les nuits où il n'est pas chez Law. Il est temps que nous avancions tout les deux. Aide-moi.**

Mihawk fit « oui » de la tête et l'empereur se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Il défit le kimono de l'homme et le fit tomber à terre puis il le poussa jusqu'au lit ou les deux hommes s'allongèrent. Là Shun surplomba le Commandant et fit glisser ses mains et ses lèvres sur le corps offert de son aîné. Au bout de longues minutes, il entendit des feulements de bien être venant de la bouche de son futur amant, mais aussi des râles un peu différents qu'il voulait identifier.

 **\- Drac' ça va ?**

 **\- Oui mon seigneur… Je… j'ai honte d'être le seul à me sentir bien… je…**

 **\- Idiot, cette nuit je suis un homme libre tout comme toi et je veux que tu m'appelles Shun et que tu me tutoies. Essaie !**

 **\- Shun peux-tu m'embrasser ? Dis-moi comment te faire plaisir ?**

 **\- Fais-moi confiance et laisse-toi faire je vais nous donner du plaisir à tous les deux.**

Shun embrassa Dracule et l'amena doucement vers un havre de paix et de plaisir. Cela faisait si longtemps que lui-même n'avait pas ressentit autant de plaisir. Pas que faire l'amour à Shin était déplaisant, mais ces temps-ci il le perdait et lui aussi n'y trouvait plus son compte. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé partir auprès de Law et que lui voulait se rapprocher de l'être qui hantait ses pensées. Avec Shin cela avait été une suite logique à leur isolement mais Dracule c'était un choix réfléchi, analysé et accepté. Il l'aimait.

Mihawk mordit sa lèvre inférieure mais ne put retenir un cri. Pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Shun était en train de s'immiscer en lui avec lenteur et tendresse. Il le choyait, lui parlait au creux de l'oreille et lui murmurait des mots doux. Son corps était en transe. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Son bas ventre frémissait, des décharges électriques parcouraient son corps. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le dos musclé de son Empereur ou plutôt en cet instant de son amant. Parfois il avait l'impression de le griffer peut-être jusqu'au sang tellement ses mains bougeaient de façon frénétique. Sa voix le trahissait. Louant le nom de son seigneur.

Depuis son arrivée dans la cité il avait été émerveillé par cet être. Au début cela avait été du respect, puis de la fierté de le servir. Il l'avait trouvé intelligent, dur mais juste. Un être protecteur. Il avait appris à le connaître et à apprécier sa présence. Le soir avant son départ son baiser l'avait surpris mais pas dégouté, bien au contraire. A ce moment là il avait bien compris que ses sentiments avaient évolués. Mais il s'était voilé la face, car il avait affaire à son maître et qu'il ne pouvait le toucher. En revenant il avait bien vu que l'Empereur voulait lui reparler du baiser et de sa semi-confession. Mais lui il en avait peur. Il y avait souvent réfléchi, mais il hésitait toujours. C'était vrai qu'être à ses côtés ou parler avec lui, lui plaisait. Parfois leurs mains s'étaient frôlées et il avait ressenti certains frissons. Son cœur avait battu plus fort, mais de là à aller plus loin ? Il n'avait jamais été avec un homme et celui-là n'était pas n'importe qui. Et puis est-ce qu'être le compagnon de la personne que l'on doit protéger était raisonnable ? Son rôle de Commandant devait primer sur le reste. Pourtant plus il le côtoyait, plus il prenait conscience de l'évolution de ses sentiments. Effectivement, quand il rêvassait il se voyait l'embrasser ou l'imaginer dans ses bras. Alors il avait encore plus enfoui ses émotions et ses désirs interdits. Puis ce soir son Empereur était venu à lui et en entendant ses mots il avait cédé. Il s'était trouvé égoïste de les faire souffrir tous les deux juste parce qu'il pensait ne pas être digne de lui. Surtout qu'il voyait bien le besoin de son maître d'être aimé, lui qui s'était toujours senti si seul. De plus, Shun raisonnait autrement et maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras lui-même se ralliait à l'opinion de son amant. Surtout quand il percevait la passion qu'il mettait à le faire sien et surtout la passion que lui-même ressentait à cela. Il ne pouvait que désirer continuer encore et encore jusqu'à la mort. Oui il appartiendrait à cet homme jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Alors il laissa sa voix le trahir une dernière fois avant de s'abandonner.

 **\- Shun je t'aime… je t'appartiens à jamais.**

 **\- Drac' je t'aime aussi et je t'appartiens aussi pour toujours.**

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour jouir et se repaitre l'un de l'autre. Ils en avaient tellement eu envie qu'il leur avait été dur de se retenir. Si cette fois-ci avait été rapide elle n'en avait pas été moins merveilleuse. La prochaine serait parfaite comme toutes celles à venir. Les deux se mirent sous les draps et se câlinèrent avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette année cette histoire vous aura plus. Laissez-moi un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si la fin vous convient.**

 **Ce soir un chapitre final tout en douceur où l'on voit le point de vue de Shun sur sa vie avec son frère. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt dans une autre fiction j'espère. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi toute l'année. Biz à bientôt Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Shin et Shun.**

Shun s'habillait en silence plongé dans ses pensées. Ce matin était des plus important pour lui. Il y a quelques temps, il avait pris l'une des plus grandes décisions de sa vie. Mais maintenant il doutait ou plutôt il avait peur. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour ce jour viendrait il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il repensa à toute ses années passées dans ce palais.

 _Depuis petit il avait été encensé comme un dieu, mais lui il n'aimait pas cela. Tout ce qu'il aimait étaient les moments passés dans sa chambre avec son frère. Son jumeau était son ami le plus fidèle. Ils jouaient ensemble pendant des heures en refaisant le monde. Le jeune homme était tout son contraire. Lui avait les cheveux noirs ainsi que les yeux alors que son frère était d'un blanc immaculé tout comme ces yeux. Tous le trouvaient monstrueux, mais lui, plus il le regardait, plus il le trouvait magnifique. De plus, il était aussi intelligent et doué que lui. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui._

 _Dans l'adolescence avec les premier émois sentimentaux et sexuels il comprit que seul son frère pourrait le combler. C'est pour cela qu'il se fourvoya dans tous les lits qu'il put pour effacer ses pensées impures de son esprit à l'encontre de son frère. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il ne se sentait bien qu'auprès de lui. C'est pour cela que le jour de leur dix-huitième anniversaire il le fit sien. Il était dans son bain - un bassin rond en bois où deux personnes pouvaient contenir assis- et son frère comme chaque matin venait l'y rejoindre. Il le laissa entrer tranquillement mais avant qu'il ne s'assoie il le tira à lui. Le blanc se retrouva debout entre ses jambes. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur son nombril avec de les remplacer par sa langue. Il sentit les frissons de son frère mais quand il releva les yeux vers lui, il vit des larmes dans ses yeux et ses joues étaient rouges. Son jumeau ouvrit la bouche et un soupir de bien-être en sortit. Il l'interrogea du regard et le connaissant par cœur il comprit. Alors il continua ses caresses sur tout son corps. Puis il l'assit sur ses cuisses et leurs verges entrèrent en contacts. Les deux hommes feulèrent de plaisir. Shun agrippa d'une main ferme la nuque de son amant et de l'autre les masturba ensemble. Shin gémit de plus en plus fort et Shun l'embrassa voracement._

 _ **\- Shin pardon je…**_

 _ **\- Shun,**_ _le coupa-t-il._ _ **Moi aussi… Humm… Shun…**_

 _Le futur Empereur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Tant pis pour la douceur pour aujourd'hui, il se rattraperais la prochaine fois. Non là ils n'avaient ni le temps ni l'envie d'être romantiques. Une violente douleur traversait leurs êtres et une envie, un besoin à assouvir. Il ne voulait pas non plus l'analyser il voulait juste profiter du moment. Alors il le releva, le retourna et le poussa en avant. Le Blanc se rattrapa sur le bord en bois de ses deux mains et hurla quand il sentit le pénis de Shun entrer en lui. Celui-ci reprit la verge de Shin en main et y fit des mouvements qui calmèrent son frère. Quand le jeune prince se détendit il entama des va et vient de plus en plus rapides et forts en lui les amenant vers l'extase. Cela ne dura pas longtemps mais assez pour savoir que maintenant leurs vies seraient comme cela et malgré tout ils en étaient heureux._

 _ **\- Shin pardon, je t'aime, je vais m'occuper de toi. Je te protégerais toujours. Shin…**_

 _Un baiser vola la fin de sa phrase et les deux hommes terminèrent leur bain en se câlinant._

 _Puis il était devenu Empereur et ses dernières années avaient tournées autour de son pays et de Shin. Le Blanc était son seul confident, son seul allié. Au fond ils étaient devenus tout l'un pour l'autre._

 _Mais l'année de ses trente-cinq ans tout avait changé. A bout de nerf à cause des manigances de sa mère et du reste du palais, il avait décidé de renouveler son personnel. On lui avait parlé du Général Mihawk. Et quand l'homme était arrivé il avait été plus que ravi. Dracule ne l'avait pas déçu bien au contraire. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient grandis au fil des ans et il avait regardé Shin se rapprocher du nouveau médecin Law. Cela ne l'avait pas tant dérangé que cela. De plus le docteur l'avait aidé quelque mois auparavant, peu après ses quarante ans il avait eu un fils de son Impératrice et de son frère. Le petit avait hérité de la chevelure brune de sa mère ainsi que de ses yeux bleus et certains traits de son père. Alors quand le docteur était venu le voir afin de lui demander le droit de quitter la cité pour un temps indéterminé il lui avait dit « oui ». Aujourd'hui était le jour de son départ ou plutôt du leur. Car Law avait été intransigeant là-dessus s'il partait il amenait Shin avec lui. Ces mots exacts avaient été :_

 _ **\- Empereur, vous savez que si je pars je prends « la princesse » avec moi.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr je l'avais bien compris.**_

 _Deux jours plus tard, il avait trouvé Shin en larmes dans son lit._

 _ **\- Qu'y a-t-il ?**_

 _ **\- Law part !**_

 _ **\- Et alors ?**_

 _ **\- Il s'en va sans moi.**_

 _ **\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?**_

 _ **\- L'empereur a accepté que je parte faire des recherches à l'extérieur du palais. Faut que je finisse mes bagages.**_

 _Shun avait ri aux éclats et entrainé son frère à sa suite vers l'infirmerie. Ils étaient entrés dedans sans se faire annoncer. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un Law surpris ainsi que Zoro, Mihawk, Sanji, Kidd et Killer. L'empereur jeta Shin devant Law._

 _ **\- Mon cher Law vous devriez apprendre que quand on est en couple on ne parle plus à la première personne du singulier mais plutôt à celle du pluriel.**_

 _ **\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Princesse pourquoi pleurez-vous ?**_ _se renseigna Law assez chagriné de voir des larmes dans les yeux de l'être dont il était amoureux._

 _ **\- Tu lui as dit que tu partais mais à aucun moment tu lui as dit que tu l'amenais avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Pardon… je suis désolé princesse. Bien sur que vous partez avec moi, je ne me sépare pas de vous, même pas pour une journée.**_

 _ **\- Vraiment ?**_ _interrogea la princesse en regardant l'Empereur._

 _ **\- Il me l'a imposé et je n'ais pas eu le choix. Sinon on se serait battu et j'aurais dû le tuer. Je ne vais pas perdre un si bon élément pour si peu.**_

 _ **\- Shun,**_ _grogna la princesse mécontente d'être le « si peu ». Mais elle sourit de bonheur de pouvoir enfin sortir de la cité pour une longue période mais aussi d'y aller avec Law._ _ **Je pars faire mes bagages,**_ _s'écria alors l'être aux cheveux blancs avant de disparaitre de l'infirmerie sous les rires de tous les hommes._

 **\- Shun tu es prêt, on doit y aller ils vont nous attendre.**

 **\- Oui je suis prêt,** sourit l'Empereur en sortant de ses pensées. **J'ai dû mal à réaliser qu'ils partent maintenant.**

Il vit Mihawk lui sourire et les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre de l'empereur. Peu de temps après ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte d'entrée de la cité. Il faisait nuit noire alors ils s'éclairaient à la torche. L'Empereur avait demandé à ce qu'ils partent avant que tout le monde ne soit levé. Tous avaient accepté, c'est pour cela qu'ils trouvèrent regroupé autour des deux voyageurs, l'impératrice tenant son jeune fils dans les bras, accompagnée de ses Dames de Compagnies – Nami et Vivi- ainsi que Sanji, Zoro, Kidd et Killer. Tous embrassaient vivement Law et la Princesse qui partaient pour une longue durée, afin de permettre au docteur d'approfondir ses connaissances. Quand ils arrivèrent tous se stoppèrent et tournèrent les yeux vers eux. Mihawk serra la main de Law et prit la princesse dans ses bras. Puis Shun fit de même avec le docteur puis il s'arrêta devant l'être aux cheveux blancs, le contemplant un long moment.

 **\- Tu as fait ce que j'ai dit ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Shun ne dit rien d'autre et agrippa la nuque de l'être devant lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. La princesse resserra l'étreinte, si quelques-uns en furent surpris d'autres sourirent de voir les adieux de deux êtres qui avaient passés quarante ans ensemble. Cela les émeut. Surtout Law et Mihawk qui au lieu d'être jaloux comprenaient ce besoin de se toucher une dernière fois. Les deux s'étaient souvent demandés ce qu'avaient dû ressentir leurs bien-aimés enfermés dans cette prison dorée et s'ils auraient été ensemble si le destin les avait faits libres et non frères. Alors cela les réconforta de les voir se faire des adieux si chaleureux. Ensuite, la princesse suivis Law vers l'extérieur de la cité. Mais avant de franchir la porte, l'Empereur agrippa de sa main gauche le col du kimono de la princesse et le retira, laissant apparaitre des habits d'homme. De sa main droite il agrippa la chevelure blanche et tira dessus. Puis il prit de sa main gauche de nouveau libre une dague et coupa court les cheveux blancs. Enfin il poussa la princesse hors de la cité dans les bras de son amant.

 **\- Aujourd'hui la princesse est morte laissant place à mon frère Shin. Alors prince Shin je vous confie pour mission de visiter notre pays et de connaître notre peuple. Quand tu reviendras tu devras me faire un compte rendu de l'état de notre pays et tu deviendras mon second. Law je vous confie le bonheur de mon frère. Je vous ordonne de nous revenir vivants.**

Le prince Shin et le docteur Law firent leurs révérences, montèrent à cheval et partirent. L'Empereur, lui, retourna chez lui avec les siens. L'impératrice lui prit une main pendant que Mihawk lui prit l'autre.

 **\- Je vais bien. Je…** des larmes coulèrent silencieusement. **Ils reviendront, il me revient toujours.**

Tous sourirent de cette phrase et rentrèrent de bonne humeur espérant que les dires de l'Empereur se vérifieraient.


End file.
